Tea Party
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: What if Gaara and Naruto were brothers at a brothrel? What if they ran away to start a new life, but the past comes to haunt them. Sort of like this summary, which sucks! Story, however, is good! READ! Pariings: Sasu/Naru, Neji/Gaara, Kan/?
1. Chapter 1

What if Gaara and Naruto were brothers at a brothel? What if they ran away to start a new life, but the past comes to haunt them...sort of like this summary, which sucks! Story, however, is good!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ! Parings: Sasu/Naru, Neji/Gaara, Kan/?, Tem/Ten, Shino/Kiba, Shika/Choji (always thought they would make a sort of cute couple...hm...), and many more!

GAARA'S POV

"Naru?" I whispered as I searched in the dark for Naruto. Tonight was the night that we had planned to meet outside after his last client of the day. We were going to run away from this hell-hole forever!

"Gaara...psst!" Naruto whispered harshly from behind bushes. I ran over to were he was quickly and quietly. "I got Rasengan and Sand (AN:best I could do...sigh...) ready, lets go."

"Right!" I nodded my head and ran with him besides me. We hopped onto our horses and took off into the night...in hopes of a better future...

__________________

"Myua, Myua...I hungry..." Naruto whined for the umpteenth time. I sighed, but ignored him.

"Naru, if we are to get far...we must travel one day and night straight...He want think to look for us when we'll only an hour away. He'll think we've gone further." I reminded him. "That is why we stuffed the horse with no preparation food...we can eat while we ride and take short restroom breaks."

"I don't want no apple..." Naruto whined. "I want ramen." I sighed again. Sometimes, Naruto was such a baby...

______________________

TWO DAYS LATER

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted happily as we finally entered town. We had been traveling a day and half straight. I was sure that we were safe...No one would waste money looking for replaceables... "Come on, Gaara!"

Naruto hopped off his horse quickly and tied it up; I did the same while looking around. There's so many people...

"There's so many people..." Naruto whispered, my eye twitched slightly. "Let's eat!"

"Naru!" I said as he pulled me into a ramen shop and we sat at a table.

"Hello, what can I get you?!" A cheerful, pretty young woman asked.

"I'll have one of everyt-" Naruto started, but I cut him off with a glare.

"Naruto..." I warned, which made him pout.

"I'll have one bowl of regular ramen..." Naruto whispered to her.

"And you?" She asked me.

"I'll have the same." I answered. She nodded her head as she wrote it down.

"Tea?" She asked, and I nodded my head.

"Alright, your food should be ready soon." She said as she left us.

"Naruto, you know that this money has to last...we have to find a decent place to stay and then jobs!" I whispered harshly to him. He looked down.

"I-I know...I'm...I'm just so happy that we left..." Naruto told me as he looked up at me with a bright smile. "I'll watch myself in the future!"

"Tea!" The girl from earlier said as she placed a cup of warm/hot tea in front of Naru and another in front of me. "Enjoy while you wait for you food." Naruto and I nodded as we took a sip of our tea at the same time.

"Ewe!" We said while we made faces. "This tea sucks!"

"This is the finest tea in this town." One customer said as he drunk his with satisfaction.

"Then you really need to get out more." Naruto told him while gesturing to the tea. "It taste like-like..."

"Donkey piss." I suggested.

"Right! Donkey piss!" Naruto agreed, then looked at me suspiciously. "How do you know what-"

"Don't ask, won't tell." I interrupted quickly. He was about to say something, when the food came.

"Bottoms up!"

____________________

"Myua, Myua! I got an idea Gaara on how to earn money!" Naruto said with a snap of his finger. I sighed, but continued to set up the tent for me and him.

"How?" Hm...I'm actually curious.

"We'll sell tea."

"Tea...." I was about to open my mouth and tell him what a stupid idea it was...WAIT! That's not a half bad idea... "Hm...that could actually work...but we need to sell just more than tea..."

"How about you cook does tasty bread things that you make!?" Hm...Naruto's on a roll...

"Not a bad idea..." I agreed, which caused Naruto to jump up and down happily. "But first we need more money..."

"Myua, Myua...more money...where are we gonna get more money..." Naruto asked curiously as he crossed his arms and scrunched his face in thought. Hm...where ARE we going to get more money from...Hm... "Hey! Gaara! What if we get infestations!"

"WHAT?!"

"You know people who give us money until we make money, then we give them money!" Naruto gushed excitedly.

"You mean 'investor'?" I corrected him. How the hell did he get those two words mixed up. Naruto nodded his head. "And where are we going to find 'investors'?"

"Hm...I don't know...Hey Gaara?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry again..."

"..."

_________________________________

NEXT DAY

"I don't see no potent investors..." Naruto said as he looked around. I nodded my head in agreement. "Hey, look at that girl in the red dress that has gum all in her hair!"

"Naruto, don't point!" I scolded as I pushed his hand down and looked to where he pointed at. Sure, enough there was a girl in a short red dress and hair...that was pink?! Before I could comment, Naruto ran over to her.

"Myua, Myua! My name's Naruto!" Naruto introduced himself to the startled girl. He then pointed at me. "And that's my younger brother Gaara!"

"Ah...Hello." The girl greeted. "My name is Sakura."

"I like your hair, it makes me hungry!" Naruto told her, which caused her to sweat-drop.

"Uh...thanks?"

"My brother and me are new to town and we're gonna open up a tea and sweets shop!"

"Really!?" Sakura asked now showing interest and excitement. "There's none in town, so everyone buys from the people who go out of town to get some. I hope it'll be cheaper than them! They jack their prices up so much!"

"We plan on being cheap and delicious!" Naruto told her. "Gaara makes the bestest sweets ever!" Great...I feel a blush coming on.

"When do you plan on opening up?" Sakura asked me. FINALLY, someone is talking to ME! I opened my mouth to reply, but Naruto beat me to it.

"We don't have enough money yet or a place...we are looking for inventors..." Naruto said as he looked down sadly. My eye twitched at his choice of words and how he interrupted me. Sakura 'awed' at his cute act.

"It's investors." I corrected.

"Well...I have some money saved up from allowances and odd jobs...I'll be an investor." She told us with a smile.

"How do you know we won't take your money and leave?" I asked her. She turned to me and smiled a creepy smile.

"Cause, I have just the place for you two to start your shop! It even has an upstairs for you to live in and stuff!" She told me, she then gave a creepy smile. "And if you leave...I'll hunt you down...and kill you!!!!!!!!!"

"Really...where is it? How much will the person charge us for the use of it?" I asked her.

"Don't do it Gaara, she sounds violent!" Naruto yelled in fear. He quickly shut up when she shot him a look.

"I don't think Gai will charge you anything for it..." She trailed off. I frowned at her...she has more to say..."If you and Naruto act really cute and shy! He has this thing for helping the young and defenseless. We can go see him now if you want?"

"Myua, Myua!" Naruto nodded his head.

"Great! Follow me!" And we did.

____________________________

"Are we there yet?!" Naruto asked for the umpteenth time. I growled; and Sakura's right eye began to twitch rapidly.

"NO-Oh, wait...we are..." Sakura said sheepishly as we walked up to a dojo...Monkey-say-what?! "This is his dojo slash home. He should be in!"

With that said, she opened the door and walked in. Of course, we followed in awe. Well with Naruto, it was more like uw-ah-wow! We had never been a dojo before...its kind of cool...

"Wow, Gaara this is kind of cool isn't!" Naruto said excitedly as we walked into a room with two people in it.

"Gai-sensei." Sakura greeted with a bow. Naruto and I quickly followed suite. Monkey-see Monkey-do.

"Good evening ladies." The tall guy with a bowl hair cut greeted. Naruto's eye twitched and he opened his mouth to yell. However, being the telepathic mind reader I am, I stomped on his foot in warning. He glared at me. WHAT! I CAN'T HELP IF WE'RE DRESSED IN WOMAN KIMIONO! "What can I do for you?"

"My friends need a place to stay. They're new here and have no where to go." Sakura started, then glanced at us. "They're _helpless_..." Oh, yeah...I sniffed and put fake tears in my eyes.

"Gai-sama...do you have a place for my older sibling and I?" I asked while sniffing and looking down. Naruto put his arms around me while fake crying.

"It was so cold sleeping outside last night..." Naruto said while fake sobbing. "I gave all my blankets to my Kitty-Chan!"

"The...the youthfulness is fading from their lives Gai-sensei!" Mini-Gai declared while crying. He ran over to me and Naruto and hugged us in a tight hug.

"Do not fright little ones! I have a house on the edge of town! I shall not let your youthfulness die!" Gai yelled as he too joined our forced group hug and made it even tighter.

"I can't breathe..." Naruto gasped. I feel your pain, Naruto...I feel your pain...

____________________________

After matters cooled down (meaning we escaped the clutches of the youthfulness hug), we moved into our new home (meaning we carried our two bags in the house and put it upstairs). We let Sand and Rasengan wonder around free in the backyard. Naruto was sweeping the floors and dusting the shelves, while I was beating the old carpets and tidying our bedrooms. The place turned out to be bigger than we thought it would be. Upstairs is composed of Naruto's room, my room, a closet, a bath room, and guest room. Downstairs had one big room, two smaller rooms and a kitchen.

So far its been a couple of days of cleaning with frequent visits from Sakura.

Also, it turns out that it has a basement at the back of the kitchen. Pretty cool...Anyway... We've been cleaning up all these days, I think its time for a break!

"Myua, Myua, Gaara?"

"Hm?" I answered Naruto without looking at him. Whenever he says Myua, Myua, he's one of the following: hungry, excited, or tired.

"I think its time for a break." He said as he plopped down on the ground and leaned against the tree I was beating a rug against. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down too. "What's next Gaara?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have a shop...so...?"

"Ah...well, we need ingredients and more investors..." I told him. He sighed.

"This sure seems like hard work..."

"You wanted one didn't you?"

"Yeah...but...I didn't know it would be this hard..." He said with a pout. I shook my head.

"Me either...but...Naru?"

"Hm?"

"I prefer this over...what we use to do..."

"Me too..." He agreed with a yawn. I yawned after him. He laughed at me. I glared at him. He better not say it..."Kitty-Chan...Ah!" Take that! I jumped on him and started tickling him. Naruto laughed, but didn't take it laying down. Soon, we were rolling around on the ground and laughing.

"Guys!" Sakura's voice startled us, causing us to look her way. She walked up to us along with other girl. "This is Ino."

"W-" I 'accidentally' nudged Naruto hard in the side, which 'incidentally' forced him to swallow what I'm sure to be a rude comment. He glared at me as he rubbed his sides. The blonde giggled.

"You two are a cute as Sakura said you'd be." She said. I stood up and glared at her. I WAS not cute.

"I'm not cute!" Naruto shouted as he stood up. "Gaara is, but not me-ah!" Oops...slip of the hand...

"Anyway, Ino has a agreed to invest in your shop..." There she goes with that dramatic pause. "...if you showcase her flower arrangements."

"Arrangements?" Me and Naruto said at the same time. Naruto has got to stop that mind reading stuff...

"Yes, you see...I buy, plant, grow, crossbred, and sell flowers in this town...but...no one is really buying any. If your shop is gonna be as famous as Sakura says it will be, it'll need some style and decorations! That's where I come in! If you let me show my flowers in your shop, I'll invest money." Business woman...smart.

"Myua, Myua!" Naruto nodded and held his hand out. "We accept! Let's shake on it!"

"Great!" Ino said as she shook Naruto's hand. "Now, lets see what I have to work with!"

____________________________

"Hm...not bad...not bad at all..." Ino said as she survived the downstairs of the house. "The walls are a nice solid blue...and the floor is a nice study oak floor. Jasmines, Carnations, Baby Kisses, Whispering Jews..." Soon she began to mumble to herself as she walked around. Man...she's getting kind of creepy...

"It's gonna take Ino awhile, why don't you and Naruto go to town and start getting supplies?" Sakura suggested as she handed me-BITCH-SAY-WHAT!? This is about 30 gold coins and 25 silver coins.

"Wow! That's a lot!" Naruto exclaimed to Sakura. "That's your little money!?"

"Yeah, well...anyway...you should go start getting everything you need." With that said, we were off like race horse...in women's clothing...hm...any who...

_______________________________

"3 lbs of green tea leaves?" Naruto asked me.

"Check." I answered.

"3 lbs of golden tea leaves?"

"Check."

"3 lbs of brown tea leaves?"

"Check."

"3 lbs of red tea leaves?"

"Check."

"7 lbs of sugar?"

"Check."

"Wheelbarrow?" Did he just ask...hm...I wonder how I'm moving the stuff towards the meal...jeezee...

"Naru...I'm pushing it..."

"Oh, yeah..." Duh!

"..."

"50 tea cups, chopsticks, and plates?"

"Check."

"5 Mixing bowls, 2 grinding bowls and stick, sifter, 3 cloth sack, and baking pans/plates?"

"Check."

"2 water pales?"

"Check."

"1 lbs of each color of the rainbow icing?"

"Check."

"Myua, Myua! We have everything, but the flour!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face. I couldn't help, but smile brightly too.

"Who knew everything in this town is so cheap!" I told Naruto, who nodded his head in agreement. "How many coins do we have left?"

"3 silver coins..."

"And?" There had to be more right....right?!

"Uh...that's it..." Naruto said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE STOPPED TO EAT!" I yelled at him. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"You ate a lot yourself! You even had to loosen your obi a little!" Naruto shouted. Darn it, I'm blushing. I DO NOT blush!

"...Humph! Let's just hurry and get the most flour we can for three coins..."

________________________________

"Hello!" A chubby boy with red hair and swirls on his cheek greet us when we walked in. "That's a lot of stuff you guys got. Are you selling it or something?"

"Eh, no...we're here to buy three silver coins worth of flour." I told him.

"It's for pasties that Gaara is gonna make for our shop!" Naruto told him excitedly. The chubby boy started drooling slightly. "Gaara makes the best!"

"You're not gonna make very many with just 1/3 lbs of flour." The guy told us, which made me sigh in disappointment.

"Sakura and Ino are not gonna like this..." Naruto mumbled.

"You know Sakura and Ino...Hm...I got an offer." He said, which caused me and Naruto to perk up. "Since you're friends of Sakura and Ino, too."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I'll give you 5 lbs of flour if you bring me the money later AND some pastries!"

"REALLY! THANKS-uh...what's your name?" I sweat-dropped. Just like Naruto.

"My name is Choji."

"Let's shake on it!"

"Uh..s-sure..." I wonder why his face is red?

_____________________

Once we got home, we placed and labeled everything in the kitchen where its suppose to be. We then gasped when we saw what Ino had down. There were vines around the doors, arrangements of bright colored flowers on the table in pretty vases, table clothes, tables...hm...when did they buy tables...curtains...everything.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed to an exhausted Sakura and a satisfied, but exhausted Ino (both were on the floor). "Where did you guys get the furnace!?"

"He means furniture." I corrected when I saw their puzzled looks.

"Oh! We went around the town collecting old furniture that people didn't want. And Sakura stole the curtains from someone's drying wire." Ino explained.

"I did not! You did!" Sakura argued. Ino shrugged.

"Guilty by association." Ino told her, then said to me and Naruto. "Now, all there's left to do is hang up your sign, which I had Lee make. It's by the door..." Ino started snoring and soon Sakura followed suit.

"Uh...let's let them sleep..." Naruto told me. "I think we should get some rest ourselves...its been a busy past week and a half...And tomorrow will be the busiest of all...Night Gaara..." Naruto walked up to me and kissed me on my forehead. I frowned slightly as I was reminded yet again of who was taller than who...Why can't I be taller than him! Humph!

"Night Naru..."

_____________________

"WAKE UP!" Sakura, Ino, and Naruto shouted together. I fell out of the bed 0.0

How dare they disturb my sleep like that! Naruto knows I like to sleep in bed late...they better have a good reason for this!

"Sorry, Kitty-Chan. I know you like to sleep in late, but we have to get everything ready the shop opens in an hour!" Naruto explained. I glared at Kitty-Chan! I do not sleep, yawn, or act like a KITTEN! "Myua, Myua! Put on your bust kimono!"

"...want me to put on make up too?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hm...that's not a bad idea!" Ino and Sakura said with a nod of their head. 0.0 HOG-SAY-WHAT?!

___________________

"Hheheheheheheh..." I snickered when I saw Naruto, who looked like a pretty girl. Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"You look even more like a girl cause of your long hair!" Naruto teased me, then laughed as I subconsciously ran a hand through my waist length hair. "Kitty-Chan!"

"You-! Hi-yah!" Mm...I need to work on my war cry...Ah, well...Take that! And that! And that!

"Ow, Gaara!" Naruto yelled the pulled my hair.

"Hey!"

"You guys!" Sakura yelled. "Stop! Do you know how long it took to do Gaara's makeup."

"Shouldn't have been that hard, he already looked like a girl." Oh, no Naruto didn't.

"Yeah, well! Yo mama!"

________________________


	2. Chapter 2

"Pasteries done." Sakura asked.

"Check." I answered.

"Water boiled?" Ino asked.

"Check." Naruto answered.

"Sign up and ready?" Sakura asked.

"Check." Naruto and I answered at the same time.

"Alright! Now one of you has to be the greeter and attrack customers!" Ino suggested. Hm...I vote Narut-

"Gaara!" Everyone shouted at the same time. Bastards...

"Consider it a complient." Sakura told me as she gave a small pat on the back. "You're the prettiest-"

"Girlest!" Naruto added. MUST NOT KILL ONLY SILBLING...

"-one here." She finished, then pushed me out the door. "Now, play the blushing virigin part."

BLUSHING VIRIGIN! Damn this is hard! Okay deep breath, Gaara...you can do this. I stood there prepping myself for about five-six minutes, when a man walked up to me.

"Hello, there Miss." He had his face covered up with silver hair. Hm...he's good-looking...at least what little of his face I can see...I fake blushed slightly.

"Konichiwa..." I greeted with a slight bow. "Come in for a drink of tea and maybe a pastery?"

"If I come in, will you be my server hm..." He flirted which caused me to blush for real. I shook my head. "Oh...are there lovely girls in there as well?"

"Hai..." I answered shyly as I took his arm and led him in. "Naru-chan!"

"Hai, Kitty-chan?" Naruto answered as he walked to us. MUST NOT KILL ONLY SILBING INFRONT OF CUSTOMER.

"This is..."

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Hatake-san...could you show him a seat and serve him?" I asked Naruto, who nodded his head and took Kakashi into another room. Once they were both gone, I decided I decieveed a victory pose!

"Yes!" Hm...need to work on victory pose...back to work! I stood out there again when a handsome man with brown hair and a scar across his nose stomped by me.

"Kakashi...when I find you..." He growled. Kakashi...wasn't that the name of the guy that just walked in here.

"Ah...excuse me!" I called after him. He pasued and turned around startled.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Ar-are you looking for Hatake-san?" And from the look on his face, I knew that I had just signed Kakashi's ass over to him.

"Hai, do you know where he's at?" He asked. I nodded my head and grabbed his arm gently, causing him to blush.

"He's this way..." I told him as I led him inside to where Kakashi and Naruto were.

"You're so cute Naru-chan" Kakashi said with a hentai smile as he tried to grope Naruto, who backed away from him a little.

"Hatake-san?" I called as I walked up to his table.

"Yes, my little dumplin-Ah! IRUKA!" He shouted when he saw the other man glare at him. He cleared his throat and said. "I was just enjoying tea and pastaries! They're the best! Have some?"

Iruka glared at Kakashi as he sat down.

"Would you like something Iruka-san?" I asked in my cutest voice. "I've baked pasteires and Naru tells me their pretty good...but he's biased!"

"They are good." Naruto argued in a cute voice. He then looked at Kakashi. "Aren't they Hatake-san?"

"Hehehe..." Kakashi chuckled hentaily/?. "Yes, her pasteries are sweet and good...hehehe..."

Man, this Iruka was still angry looking. Time to try-the eyes! Forribein techingue number five: innocent eye jutsu!

"Can you taste them for...ME...?" Empashis 'me' in the cutest way: Check! Iruka blushed slightly as I looked at him with hope and a slight pout. I need something to push him.

"Pluh-ese Iruka-kun?" Naruto asked as pulled his eyes.

"S-s-sure..." Iruka agreed with a heavy blush on his face. I smiled brightly at him. MOTHERSUCKER!

"Naru-chan, will you get Iruka-kun some pasties and tea to wash them down with."

"Sure, Kitty-chan!" MUST NOT KILL ONLY SIBLING IN FRONT OF TWO CUSTOMERS!

______________________________

REGULAR POV

"Hmm...Garu?" A tall dark haired man with black eyes asked. "I wonder what they serve..."

"Won't know until we try there, but I don't feel like trying anything new-" The other man (tall, dark, with white eyes(guess who)) stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Gaara walk back outside and stand next to the door.

"Didn't finish your sentence?" The black-eyed man teased. The one with the white eyes rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." He told the black-eyed man; and they both walked across the street.

GAARA'S POV

Man! Go, Gaara! I'm 15/15 for customers and we just opened up 1 hour ago. Hm...I'm gonna have to go check to see if I need to make more pasteries...Also, note to self...become less girlier...

"Excuse me." A velvet voice bought me out of my thoughts, and I looked up. MAN, THEY'RE HOT! Hey, it was true. One was tall with black eyes, pale skin, and a duck-butt's hair style...he wore a black top with white pants. The other was a little less pale with long brown hair, tall, brown/kahki shirt, black pants, and...white eyes...is he blind.

He must have noticed me staring, because he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hai..." I finally answer with a blush.

"Kawii." White-eyes (new nickname for him) said, causing me to blush more.

"Wo-would you like to come in?" I asked nervously while looking down and gesturing towards the entrance.

"What do you serve?" The other guy asked.

"This is a tea and pastery house." I answered.

"Are the pastery any good?" White-eyes asked, and I nodded my head in confidence. OF COURSE, MY PASTERIES ARE GOOD! "Hm...we'll have to see for ourselves. Show us to our seats." Just as I thought, all looks and no manners...

"This way...?" I wonder why do they look surprised...Am I suppose to know who they are...?

"Uchina Sasuke."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Uchina-san and Hyuuga-san..."

_______________________________

"Naru-chan!" I shouted for Naruto who had just served some people. I motioned for Neji and Sasuke to seat down. "Naru-oh!"

I jumped away from Neji in surprise and glared at him. That FREAKEN PERVERT! HE TOUCH BY BUTT, AND HE HAS THE NERVE TO LAUGH!

"Myua, Myua!" Naruto said as he got to the table. "Kitty-chan, we're running out of pastieres!"

"Oh! Alright! I'll tell Ino to become the greeter. Have you seen her?"

"She's in the kitchen." Naruto told me.

"We'd like to place an order." Neji stated.

"Naru-chan, can you take Uchina-san and Baka-san's orders." Ha! I recieved a twitch of his eye, and a smirk from Sasuke! Take that pervert!

"Sure-ah!" Naruto shouted in surprise as he was pulled into Sasuke's lap.

"I'll take this to go." Sasuke said as he nibbed a little on Naruto's ear. I was about to yell at him when I too fell victim to pull-people-unsecptedly-into-your-lap syndrom.

"I think I'll take mine to go too." Neji whispered into my ear, then gave nibble on my neck. I froze.

"Let go!" Naruto yellled as he elbowed Sasuke and jumped out of his lap. He quickly came over and stomped on Neji's foot.

"Hey!" Neji protested as Naruto took me from Neji.

"Hands off my little brother!?" Naruto shouted as he dragged us to the kitchen. I said nothing...mainly because I'm still in shock. Naruto may act like an idoit from time to time...occuationaly...alot...but when push comes to shove me; he's very over-protective. I don't mind...but sometimes I feel like a burden to him...he use to be pushined a lot because of me. "WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE!?"

_____________________________

REGULAR POV

"THEY'RE WHO?!" Naruto and Gaara shouted at the same time. 0.0

"Noble knights Uchina Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji." Sakura repeated while shaking her head.

"You're never to hit the customer, Naruto!" Ino scolded again. "Now, Sasuke-sama and Neji-sama could be upset at this place. If word gets out, this shop will never take off..."

"Luckily, you guys caught the eye of the biggest pervert and his lover." Sakura told them, which caused her to recieve a confused look. "Kakashi-sama and Iruka-sama."

"Are they important?" Naruto asked curiously. "That Kakashi didn't seem like he was gay...he called me Miss and kept trying to grope me! I'm a boy!"

"He's also a knight...and a pervert for anything with a pretty face..." Ino answered, then sighed. "Well...it was a busy day today..."

"Oh! Choji!" Gaara said as he rushed to the kitchen. He came back with a wrapped bundle. "I have to deliever his food and money and buy more flour!"

"I'll go with you!" Naruto said while jumping up, but Gaara waved him away as he headed for the door.

"I'll be quick, stay here and help clean up the place." Gaara told Naruto, who was about to protest. "I'm not a child and Choji is just about 15 minutes away...I'll be fine! Ja!"

"Hhhermmm..." Naruto growled as Sakura shoved him into the kitchen and told him to clean the dishes. He never liked it if he couldn't see and protect Gaara...


	3. Chapter 3

FLASHBACK

"Meet your new room mate boy!" The keeper said as he threw a young and disgruntle Gaara into the room. Gaara landed on his back and his head hit the floor hard. "Stay in here!" The man left, leaving a terrified Gaara with a confused Naruto.

"H...hello..." Naruto said with a bright smile to mask up his worry. "Are you okay? Can I take a look at your head?"

"..." Gaara sniffed with tears in his eyes and shook his head.

"Aw...why not?" Naruto asked as he inched towards Gaara slowly.

"...hurt me?" Gaara asked Naruto, who stopped and shook his head.

"NANI! Of course, I won't hurt you!" Naruto shouted, but regretted when Gaara flinched. "I just want to see if your head is okay..."

"..." Gaara backed into a corner as Naruto slowly advanced on him. He flinched when Naruto reached a hand out and gently touched his head.

"Hm...that's a pretty big bump...does it hurt when I touch it?" Naruto asked Gaara as he gently touched it. Gaara shook his head. Naruto smiled at him. "That's good! I was afraid he hurt you bad! My name's Naruto! What's yours?"

"...Gaara..." Gaara whispered quietly as he watched Naruto's hand move from the top of his head to his forehead.

"Hey...when did you get this?" Naruto asked Gaara curiously as he rubbed Gaara's tattoo. Gaara, without thinking, slapped Naruto's hand away. "Ow!"

"...sorry...don't hit me..." Gaara said in panic, but calmed down slightly when he saw Naruto smile.

"It's my fault! I shouldn't have touched your tattoo." Naruto told him, then studied him. After awhile, he asked. "How old are you? You don't look that old..."

"...how old are you?" Gaara asked.

"Me?" Naruto said while pointing at himself. Gaara nodded his head. "I am 14!"

"...I'm 11 1/2..." Gaara whispered. Naruto looked at him in surprise and horror.

"You're still a kid!"

"You are too!" Gaara argued back quietly. Naruto crossed his arms and slightly glared at Gaara.

"I am TWO years and 1/2 older than you! That makes me an adult!" Naruto told Gaara, who frowned. "But that's okay! I always wanted a little brother!"

"Brother...?"

"Yep!" Naruto said as he nodded his head. "You are now Uzamaki Naruto's little brother! Uzamaki Gaara!"

"B...brother.." Gaara whispered, then smiled (which surprised Naruto). He then surprised Naruto even more when he hugged him. "I...i no family..."

"..." Naruto looked down at Gaara sadly while returning the hug. "Gaara..."

Gaara was soon Naruto's shadow. He followed Naruto everywhere he could, except when Naruto had clients. Gaara never knew what Naruto did in those rooms, and Naruto was fine with that. He didn't want to taint Gaara's mind or innocence...And for some reason, the keeper never worked Gaara....(AN: tell ya later why!)

However, when Gaara turned 14...something tragic happened. Naruto was with a client and Gaara was walking down the hall waiting for him to come back.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into a man with hair redder and bloodier looking than Gaara's.

"Hey!" The man growled and grabbed Gaara's arm. Gaara winced and looked up at the man, who had opened his mouth to speak...but closed it.

"...sorry..." Gaara whispered with a slight blush and looked down. He looked up startled when he felt the man's knuckles caress his right cheek.

"Hm...I've never seen you here before...beautiful..." The man whispered as his knuckles wondered from Gaara's cheek to his lips. "What is your name?"

"Ga-gaara..." Gaara stuttered when he felt the man's thumb rub against his lips his blush grew.

"You act as if you're untouched..." The man stated, then asked. "Are you untouched?"

"I...don't know..." Gaara whispered in confusion. What did untouched mean? Naruto touched him all the time in a brotherly way by hugging him and giving him good night kiss on his forehead...

"Just as I thought, you're untouched..." The man said with a smirk. "Let's fix that."

"What do you mean?!" Gaara shouted as the man dragged him into an empty nearby room. "LET ME GO!? NARU! NARU! NARUTO!"

"Who is this Naruto, hm? It doesn't matter soon enough, you'll be screaming Shukaku." Shukaku told Gaara with a smirk as he closed the door and threw him on the futon.

"Naru! Naru! Help me, Naru!" Gaara started screaming the loudest he could as Shukaku started undressing him. "Let me go! Stop!

"Or not..."

"Na-Mmphm!" Gaara was gagged with his own obi as he tried to fight off the advancements of Shukaku...unfortunately, it was all fruitless...

Thirty minutes later, Naruto was frantically searching for Gaara and couldn't find him. Usually Gaara was nearby, because Naruto told him not to stand near the room he was in...he was afraid Gaara would hear the noises...but now, he couldn't find Gaara. He sighed when he realized that he would actually have to go up to that jack-ass keeper of his and get his help in finding Gaara.

After searching almost every room with jackass, they stumbled upon a sleeping Shukaku and crying, exhausted, and naked Gaara.

"Y-YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted as he ran over to Gaara and picked him up. Shukaku woke up angrily and stood up.

"Can you keep your whores in line?" Shukaku asked the trembling keeper. The keeper had a right to be terrified...Shuakaku was not an ordinary man...

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!?" Naruto shouted at Shukaku, who turned his glare on Naruto. Naruto didn't care, he glared right back.

"Na-naruto! Shut the hell up! Lord Shukaku can have anyone he wants!" The keeper shouted to Naruto, then slapped him on his cheek. Shukaku smirked as he watched Naruto's cheek redden.

"Good...I want this boy to be given to no one but me, understand?" Shukaku told the keeper as he got dressed. "He is MINE."

"Y-yes, my lordship." The keeper said with a bow. Naruto growled at Shukaku.

"HE IS NO ONE'S!" Naruto yelled and got slapped again. This time it wasn't by the keeper, but by Shukaku. Naruto spat out some blood onto Shukaku's robe, earning him another slap.

"And teach this whore some manners..." Shukaku stated, then bent down and placed a soft kiss on Gaara's face. "I'll be back tomorrow my precious..."

"..." Gaara said nothing but buried his face into Naruto's chest in terror. Shukaku frowned, but left with the keeper following him.

Naruto quickly ran him and Gaara to their room.

"Oh...Gaara..." Naruto whispered in sorrow and pain as he lowered Gaara into a hot bath. Gaara cried silently. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there...it's all my fault..."

"..." Gaara said nothing as Naruto washed and cleaned him everywhere. He flinched when Naruto cleaned his privates, but stared blankly ahead while still crying silently. Naruto let the water drain out and dried him in a big fluffy towel. He then dressed Gaara in a sleeping gown (Gaara liked gowns cause that's what Naruto wore to bed).

Naruto placed him on his futon.

"I'm sorry Gaara...My little Kitty-Chan..." Naruto whispered as he started to sob. He let Gaara go and was about to go to his own bed, when Gaara's hand shot out.

"Do-don't...leave me Naru..." Gaara whispered as he pulled Naruto to his futon. Naruto quickly climbed in besides him and embraced him as Gaara started to openly sob. "Naru...I tried to get free...he...he kept touching me...and...I told him to stop! He...wouldn't listen! Naru! I tried to call you, but he tied up my mouth and...NARU! I FEEL DIRTY! I DON'T LIKE IT!"

"I know Gaara...I know..." Naruto whispered to Gaara as he patted his back. Someone had to be strong... "Gaara...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"..."

After that, almost everyday, Shukaku would visit Gaara and present many gifts such as: flowers, silk kimonos, exotic sweets, gold, gold coins to buy things with, etc. Gaara had went through two years of this...he didn't care about the gifts...he gave them all away to the others...expect the sweets and gold coins. He saved the gold coins and let Naruto let his sweet teeth lose with the sweets...

"I give you all these gifts! I'm gentle with you and give you just as much pleasure, if not more, as me when I make love to you! Yet, you act just as cold to me as you did a year ago!" Shukaku snapped at Gaara. They had just made love and Shukaku wanted to kiss and cuddle Gaara (who turned over so that his back was facing Shukaku). "If you asked me for the world, I would give it to you!"

"I don't want the world..." Gaara whispered, then gasped when Shukaku rolled him over and climbed on top of him.

"What do you want, what do you desire?! I'll give it to you!" Shukaku whispered as he trailed his thumb over Gaara's right cheek and lip. Gaara turned his head away from the touch. Shukaku growled as grabbed Gaara by his chin and forced him to look at him. "THIS IS THE SHIT I'M TALKING ABOUT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DO TO ME!?"

"..." Gaara stared at Shukaku in slight fear. He was never that afraid of Shukaku for he never hit Gaara; he might have gagged him and stimulate him so much that he didn't care who took him, he just need someone to take him....but never laid a hurtful hand on him...Gaara shivered as he stared straight into Shukaku's eyes.

"..." Shukaku studied Gaara, before he leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips in a passionate way. Gaara gasped as he felt Shukaku enter him slowly again. "Gaara...my Gaara...you...have no idea...what you do to me..."

After taking Gaara again, Shukaku stood up and dressed slowly. Gaara watched him lazily from the bed, not really caring...he had seen Shukaku enough not to blush anymore.

"Gaara..." Shukaku said he stood at the head of the futon. "I won't be able to see you for about two weeks, I have business to attend to..."

"..." Gaara didn't care, but didn't say anything. He turned his head to face the opposite of Shukaku, and secretly smirked to himself. He knew that pissed off Shukaku.

"BRAT!" Shukaku growled at Gaara.

"If you know I'm a brat...then why do you keep coming back?" Gaara asked curiously, still not looking at Shukaku.

"..."

"Why am I the only one that you come for? Am I the only one?" Gaara asked as he turned his head to face Shukaku. "Why are you the only one allowed to touch me in an interment way?"

"Because you're MINE!" Shukaku answered. "Yet, you refuse to accept me! I bare all these gift for you! Yet, you cast them aside! I see common whores walking around with my gifts for you on! Do you know how that pisses me off?! Seeing a common whore with a necklace worth 1000's on top of 1000's of gold coins! I think you do! Why else would you do it?!"

"..." Gaara said nothing as he started to turn his head away, only for it to be snatched back in Shukaku's direction.

"AND STOP TURNING YOUR HEAD AWAY FROM ME!?" Shukaku shouted. "Gaara...why do YOU not accept me!? Can't you see you cause me to act out of character? A lord doesn't act like this...he doesn't act weak..."

"..."

"...This brings me to another matter..." Shukaku said as he stood up straight and let go of Gaara's face. "I can't continue to see you like this..."

"..." Gaara looked at him surprised. Was he finally giving up!?

"You will be moved from here to my manor." Shukaku told a shocked Gaara. "I want you with me all the time."

"I...I won't leave..." Gaara told him with a shake of the head. At least here, he still had Naruto. Shukaku smirked.

"That wasn't a request." And with that said, Shukaku left Gaara.

Gaara told Naruto everything, and that was when Naruto planned to run away. They left two days later...Shukaku should be coming to visit Gaara around that time.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Here's your money and pastries!" Gaara told Choji as he handed him the bundle. Choji quickly unwrapped it and started gobbling down all 6 pastries. "I also bought you some tea! I figured you would need it to help the pastries go down..."

"Thanks!" Choji said as he gulped the tea down. "Those were really good! And so is the tea!"

"Thank you...I would also like to purchase some flour."

"Sure!"

____________

"Man, today was a busy day...I don't know if I want to open tomorrow or not..." Gaara groaned. "Man, this bag is heavy!"

Choji gave Gaara 3 extra pounds if he bought him some more pastries and tea. Gaara, who wasn't paying attention to where he was going, ran into someone and dropped the bag of flour. A lot of it scattered on the ground and some of it got on Gaara and the person he ran into.

"Oh! The flour!" Gaara exclaimed as he picked up the bag, which still had some in it. Tears filled his eyes in frustration.

"Hey, are you okay?" The person he bumped into asked. Gaara shook his head.

"My flour..."

"Troublesome..." The man said in a bored voice. "Don't cry. I'll replace your flour, okay?"

"Really?" Gaara asked in surprise, then bowed and exclaimed. "Thank you, Pineapple-san!"

"Pineapple..." The guy repeated in an annoyed voice, then said as his eye twitched. "It's Shikamaru-got it?"

"Let's go!" Gaara said as he ignored Shikimaru and began to walk back to the mill.

"Hey Gaara, you're back!" Choji greeted.

"Yes, Pineapple-san spilled my flour and agreed to get me more." Gaara told Choji as he gestured to Shikimaru, who sweat-dropped.

"My name is Shikimaru!" Shikimaru told Gaara, then said to Choji. "I want to buy how many pounds he had."

"Plus two more pounds!" Gaara told Choji, then shot a glare at Shikimaru as if daring him to say something.

"Troublesome..."

_________________

"I remember saying I would buy them back, not help you carry them." Shikimaru complained.

"Yeah, well, I would be home if it wasn't for you." Gaara told him. "Now let's hurry before Aniki comes looking for me!"

"Troublesome..."

____________________

"There you are Gaara!" Naruto said he ran up and hugged Gaara.

"I was only gone for a little while..." Gaara told Naruto when he let him go.

"It was suppose to only take at least 30 minutes, you were gone for about 50!" Naruto told Gaara. Shikimaru cleared his throat.

"Where do you want this flour, Gaara-Chan?" Shikimaru asked as he flinched at the glare Naruto gave him.

"Put it in the kitchen." Naruto told Shikimaru, who quickly went through a door hoping it was the kitchen. "Whose he?"

"He ran into me and knocked my flour." Gaara told Naruto, and quickly added. "But he bought me more and offered to carry it home for me."

"Actually you forced me to carry for you..." Shikimaru said as he came out of the kitchen.

"Tomato, To-ma-toe.." Gaara said with a shrug of his shoulders. "If you come by tomorrow, I'll have some free pastries for you!"

"Hm...I have to go, ja!" Shikimaru said as he left.

"Ja ne, Pineapple-kun!" Gaara shouted.

"Troublesome..."

___________

"Naruto...?" Gaara whispered as he shook Naruto awake.

"Mm...wha-what...?" Naruto muttered grouchily as he slowly opened his eyes. "Kitty?"

"Naru...I-I had a bad dream...can I sleep besides you?" Gaara asked shyly. Naruto nodded sleepily as he held the covers up for Gaara to climb.

"What was it about?" Naruto asked sleepily, then yawned. Gaara snuggled up to Naruto.

"Wh...what if Shukaku finds me...?" Gaara asked. "I don't want to leave you Naru..."

"That won't happen, I won't let it happen."

"But-"

"No buts! Now shut up and let me sleep!" Naruto told Gaara as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Gaara smiled and went to sleep too.

_____________

"Myua, Myua...its too early for this!" Naruto complied as they opened the shop with several people standing outside. He quickly got everyone seated and served tea. "The pastries will be done in a little while..."

Five minutes later, Gaara served the pastries and finished a couple of more batches. Ino was watering the flowers and checking on them. Sakura was walking around making sure everyone was satisfied. Gaara, then went outside to greet and try to bring more people in.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A girl with a red sleeveless shirt, black short pants, and black hair in two small buns asked. Her face was slightly dirty and her clothes were wrinkled. "Um...I was wondering if you were hiring..."

"...um well..." Gaara trailed off, but before he could start to speak-a male voice interrupted him.

"Ten-ten! No one will hire you! It's bad for business to hire a whore!" An ugly man taunted as he came up behind Ten-ten and squeezed her behind. "Now how about coming with me and making some fast cash..."

"..." Ten-ten looked down sadly and was about to follow the man, but Gaara spoke up.

"We don't pay much, but...you get to eat all the pastries and drink all the tea you want..." Gaara told her. She looked at him, surprised.

"Y-you'll hire me...even though...you know what I..." She trailed off as she looked at the ugly man that snorted and walked off. Gaara nodded his head; and she smiled brightly. "THANK YOU! Y-you won't regret it! Um...I know this sounds...stupid...and rude...but...I need a place to stay...since I'm no longer a...well...I don't have one..."

"Do you plan on going back to being one?" Gaara asked her. She shook her head quickly. "...Hhhm...there's an empty room upstairs...it hasn't been cleaned out, so you have to clean it. Also since you live with us, you have to help do chores, cook, and groom the horses, understand?"

"Hai! I understand!" Ten-ten said. "Um...when do I start...?"

"Hm..." Gaara looked her up and down. "First you need to clean up, then you'll need a kimono...I think Naruto's will fit you...follow me."

_____________________

"Nice work Ino-Chan!" Naruto said to Ino, who nodded her head in pride. "Ten-Chan looks better in that kimono then I ever did."

Ten-ten was now wearing one of Naruto's kimono. It was a black kimono with red outlining and her shoulder length hair was lose. All and all, she was pretty.

"That's true...it made your butt look fat-ah!" Gaara glared at Naruto, who kicked him.

"No fighting! Only working!" Ino and Sakura yelled at Gaara and Naruto, who nodded their heads in fear.

"Now, Naruto go back to serving tables! Gaara the pastry counts are still good, so go be the greeter! Sakura dishes! New girl, go fetch two pales of water!" Ino ordered.

"Hai!" Everyone shouted as they ran off.

__________________

"Thank you, come again!" Gaara said as he gave a small smile to an old lady.

"I will...I haven't had tea that good since I was a little girl...I enjoy the atmosphere..." The old woman said as she walked away with a smile.

"Hello my little rose" Kakashi greeted Gaara as he walked up with Iruka following him. He grabbed Gaara's hands in his. "Did you miss me?"

"Konichwa, Iruka-san!" Gaara greeted Iruka after he pulled his hands away from Kakashi. "You can go on in."

"T.T" Kakashi turned chibi and started sobbing. Iruka smiled at Gaara. "Why does my rose not say hello to me...T.T"

"Good morning, Gaara-Chan." Iruka greeted as he walked in while dragging a dramatic Kakashi. "And thank you."

Gaara shook his head. If Kakashi was with Iruka...then why did he flirt with Gaara and the others every chance he gets?

"Um...Gaara, I filled the pales, boiled the water, cleaned the tables...um...what else do you want me to do?" Ten-ten asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**What if Gaara and Naruto were brothers at a brothrel? What if they ran away to start a new life, but the past comes to haunt them...sort of like this summary, which sucks! Story, however, is good!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ! Pariings: Sasu/Naru, Neji/Gaara, Kan/?, Tem/Ten, Shino/Kiba, Shika/Choji (always thought they would make a sort of cute couple...hm...), and many more!**

__________________

"We're running low on green tea. Everyone seems to like it the most." Gaara told Ten-ten as he reached in his kimino and pulled out a coin purse. He gave Ten-Ten 8 gold coins and 10 silver coins. "I need you to go get at least 4 pounds of green tea leaves."

"But Gaara, this is more than enough!"

"I know, consider this your pay in advance. You might see something you like..." Gaara told Ten-Ten.

"You..you trust me enough to do this?! I just met you!"

"And you haven't given me a reason not to. Now hurry, talk is cheap but time is money. If you're late coming back, you have to deal with Sakura's crazy side."

"Hai!" Ten-Ten left quickly.

* * *

SIX MINTUES LATER

"I'm back!" Ten-Ten panted as she ran up to Gaara. She held up the bundle of tea.

"Take them to the kitchen." Gaara told her, then added. "And take a ten minute break. Drink some tea and eat some pastiers or something."

"Hai! Thank you, Gaara-san!" Ten-Ten said as she rushed past him and into the shop. Gaara shook his head and turned around when he heard a voice say:

"Hello, again." Gaara frowned in dislike when he saw Neji and Sasuke there.

"We're here to meet Kakashi and Iruka." Neji stated. Gaara nodded his head.

"Kakashi and Iruka are here." Gaara told them. "I'll show where they are."

"Kakashi is early...he's never earily...hm...I can see why though." Sasuke said to Neji as they followed Gaara inside. "This place has been opened for only two days and its already blooming...Not just for the tea and sweets though...I hear this place works nothing but pretties..."

"..." Neji smirked as he looked Gaara up and down. "I don't think I would disagree..."

"..." Gaara shivered slightly at the look that he could feel Neji give him. "Kakashi-san, Iruka-san."

"Yes, my little cherry ?" Kakashi asked Gaara, who blushed slightly. Iruka hit him upside the head.

"Yes, Gaara-chan? Oh! You bought Neji and Sasuke to us!" Iruka stated, then said to Sasuke and Neji. "Have a seat!"

"..." Sasuke and Neji sat at the table with them. Kakashi shot Gaara a leacherous look.

"Are you tired Gaa-chan ?" Kakashi asked. Gaara nodded his head slightly.

" Just a little." Gaara answered, wondering where Kakashi was going with this.

"Why don't you have a little sit, too?" Kakashi suggested. Gaara looked at the table, but it had no more chairs. All well...Gaara thought gleefuly.

"There's no more seats." Gaara told Kakashi, who patted his lap.

"Have a seat in papa's lap-ACH!" Iruka punched Kakashi and he went flying at Gaara. Gaara gasped as he felt himself be envelpoed in strong arms and pulled out the way as Kakashi skidded on the floor. Gaara looked up at his saviour and blushed slightly to find Neji staring down at him.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked. Gaara nodded his head slowly. Neji sighed and sat down with Gaara still in his arms. This forced Gaara to be sitted on Neji's lap.

"Let go!" Gaara said as he tried to wiggle his way out of Neji's lap.

"This is the thanks I get for helping you?" Neji asked Gaara, who stopped struggling.

"You're suppose to help people without wanting things back." Gaara countered. Neji 'tsked'.

"I suppose I was always selfish." Neji stated as he tighten his grip on Gaara. Gaara glared at him.

"Bare with him." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Now, where is your older sibling at?"

"Hmph!" Gaara crossed his arms and turned his head away from Sasuke. "Why? So you can molest him?!"

"Why else?" Sasuke stated coolily.

"Now, now...Let's start the meeting." Iruka told them, then said to Gaara. "Would you be as so kind as to get us some more tea and pasteries?"

"Hai!" Gaara said as he elbowed Neji in the stomach and stood up. He quickly left when he saw Neji's glare.

___________

"Here you go, Iruka-san." Gaara said as he set down the pasteries. "Sorry it took so long...I made them fresh for you."

"Thank you, Gaara-chan." Iruka said with a small blush from what Gaara said.

"Here's your tea, Iruka-san." Naruto said as he poured more tea in Iruka's cup. "I made it fresh for you..."

"Ah...thank you, Naruto-chan." Iruka said as his blush increased.

"What about me, my little churbs ?!" Kakashi asked.

"..." Naruto and Gaara shrugged and quickly left.

"Could you stop that?!" Sasuke said to Kakashi, who started sobbing.

"You're making a scene." Iruka told him. Neji just snickered.

__________________

"Ten-Ten, take the sign down. We're closing early for today." Naruto told Ten-Ten, who went and did as he said.

"If the customers inside finish eating and drinking what's on their table and ask for more tell them we're closed." Ino told everyone, who nodded their head.

_______________

"And therefore, we should base our opperations here." Kakashi said. Gaara walked up to their table and cleared his throat. "Ah! Gaara-chan ! My lovely! How can I help you?"

"Um...Iruka-chan...we're closing the shop soon..." Gaara told Iruka, who nodded his head.

"This early?" Neji asked. "It's only 3 in the afternoon."

"Hai, Baka-san." Gaara said as he nodded his head. Neji's eye twitched. "Naruto-chan is tired..."

"My poor Naru-chan !" Kakashi yelled as he jumped up. "It probably because of walking all day! I'll go and massage his feet!"

Kakashi ran off, leaving a twitching Iruka, a snickering Neji, and a indifferent Sasuke.

"Thanks for the notice, Gaara-chan. Can I have one last cup of tea before I leave?" Iruka asked Gaara, who nodded his head.

"Naru-chan!" Gaara called out, then gasped and ran to the kitchen when he heard the banging of pots and spoons, etc.

"YOU FREAKEN PERVERT!" Sakura shouted as her eyes seemed to turn pure white and her face pure red from anger.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Ino shouted, her face looked the same as Sakura's.

"WE'LL KILL YOU!" They shouted at the same time. Kakashi was on the floor in the next second, getting stomped on.

"Ino! Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "Wait!"

"Uh..." They paused.

"Kick him in the privates!" Naruto shouted. They sweat-dropped, but went to do as Naruto said.

"Stop!" Gaara yelled as he pulled them off of Kakashi. Kakashi jumped up and hid behind Gaara. "What are you doing!?"

"He came in here and felt us up!" Sakura shouted while gritting her teeth.

"You don't hit the customer." Gaara reminded them of what they said. Sakura 'tsked' and her and Ino crossed their arms. Gaara was about to say something else when..._squeeze, sqeeze..._-_-+_...._ Gaara's eye twitched.

"So soft and firm, Gaara-chan !" ~^.^~ Kakashi said with a smile. Gaara turned around and pounced on him. "Ah!"

"Die! Die!" Gaara yelled as he started choking Kakashi. _.

"Hyah!" Naruto yelled as he started hitting Kakashi. Sakura and Ino joined in.

"Uh...guys?" Ten-Ten tried to get their attention when she saw Sasuke, Neji, and Iruka enter the kitchen. "Guys!"

"WHAT?!" All four of them shouted at the same time as they paused in beating Kakashi up. Evil looks were still on their face.

"Why are you choking and beating our comarde?" Sasuke asked.

"He probably deserved it..." Iruka stated as he grabbed Kakashi from them by the hair and dragged him out the door. "You are sleeping on the floor outside tonight!"

"Iruka-koi-"

"DON'T YOU 'IRUKA-KOI' ME!" Iruka shouted.

"Great...now we're gonna have to deal with shouting half the night..." Sasuke complined to Neji, who nodded his head.

"We should go." Neji told Sasuke, then said to Gaara. "See you tomorrow, Gaa-chan ..."

"..." Gaara blushed, then crossed his arms and turned his head away from Neji. Neji chuckled.

"Same to you, Naru-baka." Sasuke told Naruto, who glared at him and Neji.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled, then pointed at the door. "Get the hell out and don't come back anymore! Tell that pervert Kakashi that he's not welcomed either!"

"Tell Iruka-chan to visit us tomorrow?!" Everyone said at the same time. Neji and Sasuke sweat-dropped, then shook their heads as they turned and left.

"Now-" Sakura said.

"It's-" Ino said.

"Time-" Gaara said.

"To-" Naruto said. They all looked at Ten-Ten.

"...???" Ten-Ten was confused, but quickly added. "Rest?"

"Wrong?!" They all shouted. "Today is our two-day annerversary of Garu! We're gonna party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_________________

"And...and then I said, I said..." Naruto said drunkingly, then asked a slightly drunk Gaara. "What did I said?"

"Y-you says 'I'm a man, bi-atch!" Gaara said, then giggled drunkly.

"Right! I says 'I'm a man, bi-atch!" Naruto repeated, then started laughing out loud with the others. "Q-q-quick! Someone tell-one of you guys tel-tell a funny stowy!"

"Me and..." Ino started, but looked at Sakura. "W...what's you name?"

"Sakuwa." Sakura answered as she drunk some more wine. "Hancowo!"

"Me and Sakuwa think you are Gaawa are cuwe...just like Naruwo..." Ino said, then giggled. "We wove waoi!"

"I no cute! Gaara! Gaara is prudest thing!" Naruto told them. Gaara sniffed. "Why-what you crying for?"

"Tkhat niceness anyone say to me! I-I love you man!" Gaara told Naruto as he hugged him. They cried on each other.

"Th...are so...cute..." Ten-Ten said to Sakura and Ino. "Look! Uh...never mind...I thought...wait! What was a saying...?"

"You say you...you like to party!" Sakura told Ten-Ten, who nodded her head. "We like to party!"

"I-I like to party!" Naruto shouted as he stood up and started dancing. "Dance!"

And together, they did a drunken dance. The 'party' stopped when Gaara passed out and fell on one of the tabels, which broke. They drunkingly carried him upstairs and kissed his 'boo boo' better. Ten-Ten and Naruto went to their rooms, while Ino and Sakura didn't make it pass the stairs. They ended up passing out and not going home.

* * *

I don't own naruto...review...that is all i have to say...


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh..." Gaara groaned as he slowly made his way to the kitchen.

"Ugh..." Everyone greeted him with a grunt as he sat down. Everyone looked...like they got ran over by a wagon made of ugly sticks drove by an ugly man carrying ugly sticks to build an ugly house. (AN: MOUTH FULL!)

"Ugh..." Naruto offered Gaara some tea.

"Ugh..." Gaara accepted the tea and drink it slowly.

"Ugh..." Ten-Ten held her cup out for more.

"Ugh..." Sakura poured some tea into Ten-Ten's cup.

"Ugh..." Ten-Ten thanked her.

"Ugh..." Everyone groaned, meaning they would never do this again...for awhile...

"Ugh?" Gaara asked what time it was.

"Ugh..." Ino said it 10:00.

"Ugh..." Gaara said a very bad word...

"Ugh..." Everyone agreed.

At around noon, their hangovers left them.

"Man...Should we even open the shop today?" Naruto asked after everyone had washed and cleaned up.

"We have too...we should have been opened." Sakura told Naruto. "Good thing Ino, Ten-Ten, you, and I wear the same size kimino; or else we'd be screwed..."

"It's amazing how everyone can fit in my kimono, but not Gaara's..." Naruto stated.

"It's because he's so petite." Ino told him. "I'm actually a little jealous of Gaara's figure."

"..." Gaara's eye twitched. "Let's just hurry and open the store. Ten-Ten, fill the pales. After that, you'll be helping Naruto take orders and serve people."

"Hai!" Ten-Ten said with a nod of her head.

"I see you're finally opened." Iruka said as Gaara opened the door. There was a line of about ten people. Gaara blushed slightly. "Bad night?"

"H-hai...please come in Iruka-san..." Gaara said as he gestured in.

"Kakashi should be by any minute now along with Sasuke and Neji...could you take them to me?" Iruka asked. Gaara nodded his head.

"Of course, Iruka-san."

"Thank you." Iruka said as he walked in. The line followed. As each one paused, Gaara greeted them and apologized for opening late.

"..." A guy with dark glasses walked up to Gaara, who looked at him suspiciously. "I need to talk to your manger."

"About what?" Gaara asked, curiously.

"My boyfriend's birthday is coming up soon and I want rent this place for the day." He explained. "I need to see your manger."

"You're talking to the co-manger." Gaara told him, then asked. "What day is your boyfriend's birthday, eh..."

"Aburene Shino, and its three days from now."

"I see...I think that it is possible."

"I have a list of who is all allowed inside." Shino said as he took a list out of his pocket and handed to Gaara. "They are allowed to bring one person with them. Will you be able to accommodate for all the people?"

"Hm...There are 24 people on this list and if they all bring someone, then that means that at most 48 people will be attending...We have 7 tables in the front and 4 tables in one back room and a giant table in the other back room. That makes a total of 11 regular table and one large table. Each table holds up to four people, so...44 people could be seated at a regular table...that means that four people will be left standing...the large table can hold up to 6 people..." Gaara mumbled, then smiled and did his victory pose. Shino sweat-dropped. "We can do it!"

"Uh..."

"Is there anything special that you want cooked?" Gaara asked.

"My idoit of a boyfriend is loves meat. He rarly eats greens. However, there are some of the guest who are vegetarians." Shino informed Gaara. "He also has a pet puppy that he carries around with him most of the time. It would be good to have some pet friendly foods. And some of our guest love to drink, so there has to be alcohol present. I believe those are the basics."

"...okay-dokey..." Gaara said as he nodded his head. "What are his favorite colors?"

"He likes red and white." Shino told Gaars. "Anything else?"

"Hm...nope..." Gaara said as he shook his head.

"Excellent, I will see you in three days...have everything perfect. I will send a friend by tomorrow with coins. Tell him how much and he will give you them." Shino said, the left.

"Hmm...that was odd...I better go and tell the others!" Gaara said, but thought about it. "Uh...I'll do it later..."

"Gaara-chan , how are you today?" Kakashi greeted to Gaara as he walked up to him. Sasuke and Neji followed.

"You're here for Iruka-san." Gaara stated, then gestured. "Follow me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way..." Neji whispered to Sasuke, who snickered. Gaara's eye twitched.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Gaara ignored him and continued on. "Hmph! No manners..."

"Baka..." Gaara mumbled, then said. "Iruka-san..."

"Hm? Oh, thank you Gaara for bringing them here. I hope it wasn't too much trouble..." Iruka said while he scratched the back of his head.

"It's no trouble for you, Iruka-san." Gaara said as he gave him a small smile.

"Why is it you treat Iruka like that and not me my rose bud ?" Kakashi asked Gaara.

"Because Iruka is a nice, kind, and handsome man..." Gaara answered. "And you are a pervert just like Sasuke-san and Baka-san."

"I'm misunderstood!" Kakashi grumbled as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a book.

"Do you need anything else, Iruka-san?" Gaara asked a slightly blushing Iruka.

"Ah, no thanks Gaara." Iruka answered sheepishly. Gaara turned to leave, but Neji's hand shot out and grabbed his.

"I would like to place an order." Neji said. Gaara looked at him surprised. "Well?"

"Uh...what would like to order, Baka-san?" Gaara asked, then squeked when Neji pulled him into his lap.

"3 pasteires and an order of tea." Neji whispered into Gaara's ear, then pushed up and let him go. Gaara quickly left while blushing.

"Pervert..."

"Here's your pasteries." Gaara said as he sat the plate down on the table.

"And tea." Naruto said as he sat the tea down.

"Won't you join us?" Sasuke asked Naruto, who shook his head.

"I...have something thing to do." Naruto told Sasuke, but Sasuke pulled a chair up and pushed Naruto into it. "Hey!"

"Naru-ah!" Gaara squeaked in surprise when Neji did the same.

"There. Now tell us about yourseleves and what made you want to open this place?" Neji asked Gaara.

"Like we'd tell you!" Naruto said, and Gaara nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm curious about that also." Iruka stated.

"Where would you like for us to begin, Iruka-kun?" Naruto and Gaara asked at the same time. Neji and Sasuke's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Where are you from?" Iruka asked.

"Ah...a really, REALLY small town." Naruto answered quickly.

"What made you move here? You both look a little young." Kakashi asked. "Where are you parents?"

"...they...well..." Gaara trailed off and bit his lips.

"Are you two run aways?" Sasuke asked with a frown on his face. "You look to young to be on your own."

"I'll have you know I'm 18 1/2 and Gaara is 16 1/2!" Naruto shouted while glaring at Sasuke. "I'm old enough to look after my younger brother, Teme!"

"But surely your parents are worried." Iruka stated.

"They can't be...they're dead..." Naruto told them with a sad look. "We...needed to get away...start new...I..."

"..." Gaara stood up and motioned for Naruto to as well. "We have to get back to work, Iruka..."

"..." Iruka flinched slightly when his name was used in a not so friendly tone that Gaara had never used with him before. "I'm sorry-"

But they already quickly walked away.

"Alright, so I say we redecorate and prepare the food to be cooked the night before the party. And the next day, we actually cook the food and drinks." Sakura told them as she wrote on several pieces of paper. "I'll write a list of things that each of us should do in order to prepare for the party."

"We should close early today." Ino suggested, causing everyone to look at her. "We need to buy new kiminos! It's a party and we have to look our best!"

"That sounds exspensive..." Gaara stated.

"Ah-ah! That's where you're wrong! I have a 'friend' named Sai, who could probably hook us up for a discount!" Ino told them. Sakura frowned.

"If you don't mind him feeling you up..." Sakura muttered as her frown deepen.

"Is this town full of perverts?" Naruto asked. Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten nodded their heads.

"Sai!" Ino shouted as her and the gang walked in. No one answered. Ino shrugged and suggested. "Let's look around."

GAARA'S POV

"Hm...is this me?" I thought, then shook my head. "Na..." I was looking at another closely when..._squeeze, squeeze..._ I shouted as I turned around and slapped the offending pervert hard.

"Ah, such fire." A pale man with short black hair said as he put a hand to his now red cheek. "I believe that dark red kimono with the green obi would fit you."

"Sai!" Ino exclaimed, then asked. "Have you been watching us this whole time?"

"Of course, no one gets in here with out me knowing! I've been peeping up your skirts! You with the blond hair besides Ino!" Sai said as he pointed at Naruto. Naruto blinked in stupor. "The pale blue with the white obi! And you with the two buns, the black one with the red obi! Forehead, the white one with the pink obi! Ino, the purple with the black obi."

"Sai, you're such a genius!" Ino gushed as she gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sai blushed slightly. "You are so coming to the party Thursday at Garu, right!"

"If you want." Sai answered with a smile. Behind them, Sakura fake gagged. Naruto and I giggled, causing Ino and Sai to raise an eyebrow.

"So, any chance we can get this on a _discount_?" Ino purred to him, causing him to smirk and blush lightly.

"Maybe...if you-"

"UGH!" Sakura, Naruto, and I fake gagged together. Ten-ten giggled. Ino blushed and swatted at us.

"Oh, hush you!" Ino told us. "It got us a discount didn't it?"

"It got YOU are free kimino and us a discount." Sakura corrected.

"And future nightmares." I added with a shudder. Ino glared at me.

"I think that it was cute." Ten-Ten argued.

"Why, think you Ten-Ten." Ino said with a smile. "Sakura's just jealous that I have a boyfriend and she doesn't!"

"I'm not jealous!" Sakura growled with a vein popping up from her forehead. She then sighed. "I'll have you know that I have someone vying for my attention."

"Really who?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Lee..." Sakura answered with a slight blush.

"BUSHY BROW!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura nodded her head. "I suppose he is kind of cute..."

"If you shave his eyebrows some." I added. Everyone but Ten-Ten nodded their heads in agreement.

"I suppose...nea...Gaara?" Ino asked in a teasing tone.

"What?" I looked at her suspiciously while raising an eyebrow.

"Neji's a looker too." Ino said slyly. My right eye twitched as I blush slightly.

"He's a perv!' Naruto argued. "And so is that teme that's always with him!"

"Then why do you blush every time I see you staring at Sasuke?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow. I frowned slightly in thought. Naruto did blush around him alot...

"I DO NOT!" Naruto shouted out in disgust and slight anger. I sighed. Denial...it's not just a river in Egpty...

aara-kun." Kiba said with huge smile.

* * *

**Updated! Please review and vote some more! Sorry it took so long!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**"I'm not jealous!" Sakura growled with a vein popping up from her forehead. She then sighed. "I'll have you know that I have someone vying for my attention."**_

_**"Really who?" Naruto asked curiously.**_

_**"Lee..." Sakura answered with a slight blush.**_

_**"BUSHY BROW!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura nodded her head. "I suppose he is kind of cute..."**_

_**"If you shave his eyebrows some." I added. Everyone but Ten-Ten nodded their heads in agreement.**_

_**"I suppose...nea...Gaara?" Ino asked in a teasing tone.**_

_**"What?" I looked at her suspiously while raising an eyebrow.**_

_**"Neji's a looker too." Ino said slyly. My right eye twitched as I blush slightly.**_

_**"He's a perv!' Naruto aruged. "And so is that teme that's always with him!"**_

_**"Then why do you blush everytime I see you staring at Sasuke?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow. I frowned slightly in thought. Naruto did blush around him alot...**_

_**"I DO NOT!" Naruto shouted out in disgust and slight anger. I sighed. Denial...it's not just a river in Egpty...**_

* * *

DAY OF THE PAR-TAY

"Gaara, sit still!" Ino scolded as she popped me on the head with her brush. I growled. "Oh, hush up! I'm almost done."

"Ow!" Naruto whined. "It hurts Sakura! My hair isn't suppose to be this tight."

"I'm almost done...there!" Naruto's hair was now in tight a bun with fringes on the side. Sakura decided that all of us should have our hair styled the same style...redundant...but so are the painful hair styles.

"This kind of hurts..." Ten-Ten commented as she pointed to her hair.

"Yeah, well beauty hurts." Ino told her. Hm...if beauty is this painful, how does ugly feel? "Besides, it'll loosen up soon."

"I hope so." Naruto whimpered. "As soon as I get a chance, I'm cutting this girlie hair!" Hm...not a bad idea...

"It'll be a shame to cut it." Ten-Ten told Naruto. "It's very beautiful."

"If you cut your hair, I'll cut mine." I told Naruto, who frowned in thought.

"I don't know if I want to cut my hair now...if you cut yours, your huge forehead would be visible." Naruto stated as he pointed at my forehead. My right eye twitched at him as I reached a hand up to feel my forehead. And that bastard had the NERVE to laugh! Did he really just go there!

"Ugh...you...well, everyone would see how big your eyes and ass really are." I pointed out. Naruto glared at me.

"My ass is not big!" He argued.

"You're right, its huge!" I told him, then ran behind Ten-Ten. Poor Ten-Ten...I feel sorry for using her as a shield, but I must live another day.

"Gaara! I am gonna choke you!" Naruto growled as he tried to get me. Ino and Sakura held him back.

"Come on guys!" Ino said as she struggled to hold Naruto back. "If you mess up your hair, I'll have to do it again."

Naruto stopped struggling and shivered in slight fright. I shivered also. Ino was scary when it came to hair.

"Now, apologize." Sakura said to me and Naruto.

"Sorry..." Naruto and I said as the same time. I glared at him and he glared at me. I knew that neither of us meant it. I'd have to watch my back. Naruto is going to try and get revenge on me. He's very sensitive about his ass.

"Alright, now that that's settle. Here are the lists of what each of us are assigned to do for Kiba (Shino's boyfriend) party." Ino said as she handed out the list. "I got decorations."

"That's it?" Naruto asked with a pout.

"That's the most troublesome part." Sakura pointed out to Naruto, then looked down at her list. "Let's see...I got cleaning and dusting the two small rooms. I then help Gaara in the kitchen. During the party, I'm suppose to make sure everyone is happy."

"I have clean the big room, get the water ready, and help Naruto do the chores." Ten-Ten read. "During the party, I keep the table stacked with food.

"I have to keep clean while doing chores and help Gaara start to cook the food. Then during the party, help Gaara and Ten-Ten put out the food while keeping clean" Naruto read with a pout. He looked at Ino. "I know how to keep clean..."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, Kit." I told Naruto, who still pouted. "At least, you don't have to cook all day. And why the hell, am I the greeter again!"

"Cause you're adorable!" Everyone told me at the same time. I glared at them all with my death glare version number 2. They winced, which caused me to smirk and nod my head. That's right, whose yo' daddy!

"Alright...deep breathes...I can do this. Remember the smile, greet, bow, check for name." I whispered to myself as I stood outside the door to Garu. Everything was ready (finally). Ino decided to do a red and white theme with red roses and white carnations. She hung up red and white decorations. The bowls were white and the table clothes were red. There were two (new) tables to the side: one had food, one had drinks. All and all, Ino did her job well. We all were now wearing our new kimonos. Naruto and Ten-Ten were by the table to serve people. Sakura was in the kitchen making sure everything was in order. Ino was making sure the decorations were perfect (or so close to it that no one could tell the difference, but don't tell her I said that.).

"Is everything in order?" Shino asked as he walked up with a male holding a puppy. I bowed in greeting. The male holding the puppy bowed back.

"Forgive my boyfriend's manners." He said with a smile. "Akamaru and I thank you for having this at such short notice. It must have been hard. I mean, this place just opened."

"It was no problem, Inuzaka-san, Akamaru-kun." I said with a smile. The little puppy yipped. "Everything is prepared."

"Alright." Shino said as he pulled Kiba along side him past me. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"See yah inside." Kiba said. The puppy yipped again.

"Hello." A beautiful girl greeted me with a soft smile Behind her was a tall male. I flinched slightly when he looked/glared at me. "We're here for Kiba's party! I'm Haku and this is my bodyguard Zabuza."

I looked at the list and nodded my head.

"Everything is prepared. You may enter. I hope you enjoy the party, Haku-san, Zabuza-san." I said with a smile. I flinched when Zabuza's glare increased a little.

"That's not nice, Zabuza." Haku scolded as he walked past me. Zabuza follwed him while grumbling. I shivered. I wonder who else is attending...?

"Hey." Shikimaru greeted lazily as he walked up follwed by some people.

"Pineapple-san!" I greeted with a smile. Shikimaru glared at me while the people behind him chuckled.

"Troublesome..." He mumbled to himself, then said to me. "You can mark my name, Asuma, and Kurani off the list."

"Okay, have a good time Pineapple-san." I said with enjoyment as his eye twitch in agitation. Asuma and Kurani followed him while laughing.

"Well, well...hello there." A gray haired man greeted me with drool running down his chin. "I'm here for Kiba's party, but I'll leave for you with you."

"..." It was my turn for my eye to twitch. What kind of pick up line is that? I was about to say something when a female with HUMONGOUS BOOBS hit him really hard on his arm. He sulked.

She said something to me, but I didn't hear. Her eye twithced. How is she able to stand? Doesn't her back hurt? I'm gay, but WOW!

"I know they're big." She shouted, causing me and the other guy to jump. "Come on Jirarya!"

"But Tsunade-" Jirarya was cut off as she hit him and dragged him. I blinked, then remember to check the list. Hm...old pervert and big boobs...check!

"Good evening, Gaara!" Iruka greeted me. I smiled at him.

"Good evening, Ruka-kun." I greeted. Kakashi came out of no where and grabbed both my hands.

"Hello, there Gaa-chan. Don't you look delectable-ack!" Kakashi was punched by Iruka. Iruka grabbed Kakashi's hair and started dragging him into the party. Perv and Ruka, check!

"YOSHI! YOU FIXED UP THE PLACE! IT...IT LOOKS..." Lee yelled as he and Gai ran up.

"YOUTHFUL LEE!" Gai shouted as he posed. I blinked when the light bounced from his teeth into my eyes. The pain! The pain. I rubbed my eye. "LET US GO INSIDE AND ENJOY YOUTHFULNESS!"

Was that even a word? The two crazy, loud, and green landlords, check.

"Um...he...hello..." A girl with eyes like Neji greeted me. She bit her bottom lip.

"Gaa-chan." Neji-teme greeted. I glared at him.

"Neji-teme." Ha! Take that! I smirked a little as his eye twitched. The stuttering girl's eyes widen in surprise.

"Let's go inside Hinata-san. Gaa-chan must on his period." I gritted my teeth as they walked past me and into the party. Hinata and teme, check...

WHOA! THAT GUY LOOKS LIKE A REALLY HOT AND OLDER VERSION OF SASUKE! Is...that a walking bluish man with him? Is he getting enough oxygen? Oh...great...it Sas-duck butt.

"Good evening." Hotter Sasuke said. I blushed deeply. "My name is Itachi. Kisame and Sasuke are here for the party as well."

"You're hot-" I can't believe I said that outloud! Quick think! "ter than Neji and Sasuke..." Great, lame finish! At least, Sasuke is glaring at me.

"You're cute." Itachi said as he laughed and walked past me. "See you during the party."

"..." The blue guy shoot me a look of amusement, while Sasuke kept glaring as they walked into the shop.

"Itac-hot-i, check! Kisame, check! Asshole number two, check!"

"So, nice to see you pink panties." Sai greeted as he walked up to me-WAIT A SECOND!

"Did YOU just call me PINK PANTIES?" I asked with a growl. The guy that he was with raised an eyebrow.

"Yep!"

"And why did you?"

"Cause, I'm peeking at your panties." Sai said with a big smile as he pulled my kimino up. Thus, I knocked him shit-faced. I turned growling to the other guy, who was now nervous as he edged towards the door.

"Your name?" I gritted out as my right eye started to twitch.

"Uh...Yamamoto/?" He answered quickly as he picked up Sai and ran inside. Pervert and Yamamoto-san, check!

"Nice right hook." A tall, muscular, and handsome red-head told me as he walked by me. I blushed.

"The names Kyuubi." He told me with a wink and walked on in.

"Kyuubi..." I repeated. "Check..."

"Look at the cute greeter, Danna!" A pretty blond woman said as she walked up with a handsome red-head. "My name's Deidara, uh!"

"Gaara." I answered. He seemed really...hyper.

"This is my danna, Sasori/?" Deidara introduced. Sasori gave me a nod of his head as he pulled Deidara in. "See you, uh."

"Sasori and Deidara, check." Thank goodness...only a couple left...

REGULAR POV

"Hey, Lady. This is where Kiba's party is, isn't?" Gaara's eyes twitched at the snot-nosed brat asked rudely. He would have said something, but there was an old man next to him.

"Yes." Gaara answered, then asked. "Your name?"

The kid's eyes widen in shock while the old man chuckled at his face.

"The names Konohamaru." The kid said with a cocky grin. "That ring any bells."

"Only the ones telling me to tell you to go in or get out of my face." Gaara answered, then asked the old man. Konohamaru gaped at Gaara. The old man chuckled again.

"My name is-"

"Gramps, he doesn't know your name or who I am! That's against the law right?" Konohamaru exclaimed, causing the old man to drag him passed Gaara into the party.

"Let's go-"

"But Gramps-"

"You want some cake don't you?"

"Fine..."

"Old guy and Konohamaru, check!" Gaara marked them (at least, what he assumed to be the guys name next Konohamaru's name) off the list.

"Hi, we aren't late, are we?" A man with a bandage over his nose asked Gaara who shook his head. "Great! Come on Kotetsu!"

"Hold on Izumo!" Another man shouted as he ran in after the other guy. Gaara rolled his eyes and marked them off his list. Did Kiba know not know anybody, but good looking people? Sure, Gai and Lee were average in the face, but had nice bodies. Kiba had to have someone that didn't make Gaara feel plain.

Gaara was brought out of his thoughts by someone dropping something. He looked up and saw a blond-haired young woman (who dropped a wrapped packaged), a young male with brown hair, and an old guy with an eye patch. The young man and woman were gawking at him while the old guy's eyes were narrowed at him. Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" Gaara asked, causing the two young people to shake out of their stupor.

"Sorry about that." The young woman said with a sheepish grin. "It's just that, you look a lot like...anyway..."

"We're here for the party." The young man said. Gaara nodded his head.

"What are your names?" Gaara asked as he looked down at the list.

"My name is Temari." Temari said, she then gestured to the other two. "The brunette is Kankuro and the old...er guy is Baki."

GAARA'S POV

"Alright, please enjoy the party." I told them and flashed them a quick fake smile. They went in slowly still staring at me. Creepy... Really creepy. Have I seen them before...? Before I had time to digist them, two wild yet beautiful woman walked up. They look familiar...like Kiba! That's it! They looked like Kiba! They even had the mark on their face too.

I bowed at them as they walked up.

"Good evening, Inuzuka-sans." I greeted earning a snort.

"Just Tsume." The older of the two told me. "You don't know me and I'd perfer to earn the title of -san."

"Hai." I answered. "Kiba just inside."

"Thank you." The younger one said. I nodded my head as they walked passed me. I then grinned. Those were the last two on the list. Yes! Finally, I don't have to stand out here looking like a corner whore.

_

All the food is done! I patted myself on the back. I then picked up the giant birthday cake and started towards the main table. The cake was a vanilla cake with strawberry icing. I checked with the others to make sure it was okay for the dog to eat too. Man, when did this cake get so heavy! THERE! I made it to the main table and placed it on there.

"Thanks, Gaara-kun." Kiba said with huge smile.

* * *

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! AN UPDATE! REMEMBER TO CONTINUE TO VOTE AND READ! THE POLL WILL BE CHANGED IN TWO MORE DAYS! OH, AND REVIEW TOO! **

**CHU!**

**^.^**

**DON'T OWN NARUTO...THOSE SMEXY BASTARDS...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

What if Gaara and Naruto were brothers at a brothrel? What if they ran away to start a new life, but the past comes to haunt them...sort of like this summary, which sucks! Story, however, is good! READ! Pariings: Sasu/Naru, Neji/Gaara, Kan/?, Tem/Ten, Shino/Kiba, Shika/Choji (always thought they would make a sort of cute couple...hm...), and many more!

* * *

"Um...he...hello..." A girl with eyes like Neji greeted me. She bit her bottom lip.

"Gaa-chan." Neji-teme greeted. I glared at him.

"Neji-teme." Ha! Take that! I smirked a little as his eye twitched. The stuttering girl's eyes widen in surprise.

"More Sake?" Gaara asked Itachi with a light blush, earning a glare from Neji. Itachi smiled at Gaara, whose blush deepen. This earning another glare from Neji, this time directed to Itachi.

"I'm fine Gaara-kun." Itachi answered with a smooth, sexy, hot, oh...my...voice. Neji cleared his throat to stop Gaara from swooning.

"I would like some." Neji told Gaara, who nodded.

"Of course, Baka-san." Gaara said as he poured a twitching Neji some. Gaara then quickly and wisely left. He jumped as he was soon gropped again.

GAARA'S POV

If I ever find that bastard that grabbing me...I growled in a slight anger as I made it to the refreshement table.

"Hi..." Hm...its that Temeri girl from earlier.

"Hello." It was only polite that I greeted her back. Hm...note to self...when did I ever become polite? "...what made you open up this place?"

"Just a whim." Really it was.

"Really?" I nodded my head. Why does she look so damn familar.

"Do I know you?" I asked her, earning a startled expression. Her eyes filled with a little tears. What the heck! How could that question make her cry? I didn't sleep with her...Did I...? "Did I get drunk and we had se-"

"NO! That's...disgusting." She said with a shiver. I frowned slightly. She didn't have to make it sound like that. "I...its just I had a baby-"

"Gaara, there you are, my sweet " Deidara greeted drunkingly. He was dragging a slightly tipsy Iruka. "Come with me and Danna. We have something to hehehehe show you."

"Um..." I blinked as Deidara grabbed me and they took me upstair to my room. I wonder what she was going to say. Huh? I blinked as they closed the door. "What did you want-Mphm!"

I was cut off when Deidara started kissing me. Maybe he was more than tipsy. His that his tongue! Shit! This dude was fucking pissed. I pushed away.

"So nice." Sasori whispered as he got behind me. I blushed deeply as he leaned over me to kiss Deidara. "Kiss Deidara, Gaara..."

"..." I was saved by the door slamming open. "Naru!" Man, did he look pissed. He shoved Deidara out of the way and grabbed me and pulled me behind him.

"WHAT-THE-FUCK-IS-GOING ON!" Naruto growled out to them. Sasori tilted his head while Deidara giggled.

"Don't Naru, they're drunk." I told Naruto who was about to kick their asses. As soon as I said that, Sasori collasped on the ground. Deidara giggled, then colasped on top of him. Is...he...humping Sasori...?

"..." Naruto and I glanced at them, then shrugged and walked out the door. It's not the first time drunk people have tried to have their way wtih us. They never do; at least for me. Shukaku never let anyone. I shivered at the thought of his name. It's been a good and long time. I hope he's forgot about me...

"There you two are! Do either one of you know how to sing or dance?" Ino asked. "Sakura forgot to get some entertainment."

"Ino, you were in charge-" Sakura started, but Ino interrupted her.

"Do you?"

"I know Shirabyōshi." Naruto told Ino, who raised an eyebrow.

"That's ironic, isn't?" Sakura stated with a shake of her head. (AN: A shirabyōshi was always a woman who dressed in men's attire, performing dances for the gods. There's your history lesson of the day.) Naruto scratched his head with a slight frown.

"I don't get it."

"You're a guy that's dressed in a female kimino." Ino pointed out. Naruto shook his head.

"Still don't get it." Before Ino could start off in a rant, I intervened.

"I play my shamisen ." I told her. "Just make sure their's room enough. Naruto and I will get our stuff together. Oh, and see if you can find something sword-like or something."

* * *

"OMG! You look really different Naruto." Ino exclaimed, and Naruto did. His face was painted and he was wearing almost the entire Shirabyoshi outfit, except for the tate-eboshi hat and hand fan. His long blonde hair almost touched the floor even in a ponytail. Ino handed him a sword. I wonder where she got it from.

"Wow..." Ten-Ten said. Naruto blushed at the staring.

"Let's get to it." Sakura said excitedly while pumping her fist up and down.

* * *

"I shall know play and sing an Imayo song with my shamisen. My aniki will be performing Shirabyoshi." I told everyone, whose eyes were on us. I knelt on the floor as Naruto took a pose and played. As I played a slow meledoy, Naruto began slowly do his performance. After a minute or so, I started to sing. "A delicate young pine at her first meeting...With him who is her Lord, through joys and tears...Sings of her hope that he may hear the beating...Wings of the passage of a thousand years; While storks upon the tortoise island stand And crowd the lily pond to seek his hand."

Naruto finished his performance with a bow as I slowly stopped the song. Everyone clapped and some whistled.

"That was lovely Gaara, Naruto. I've never seen that before." Kiba told them as he walked up to them. "Did you make that song?"

"No, that was the song that Hotoke (Real person) sung." I told Kiba, who was still grinning.

"Beautiful, good dancer and a good singer." Itachi said as with a smirk. "I just might have to steal you two away with Kisame from Sasuke and Neji."

"Hot sex orgy." Kisame said with a grin. Neji and Sasuke glared at Naruto and I who blushed deeply. What the hell where they glaring at us for? They made the suggestion!

"That won't be happening." Sasuke told Itachi as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist.

"Hey!" I protested as Neji did the same.

"Mine." Neji declared as he kissed me. I stood there shocked. What was with people and kissing me today? Was the whole world turning gay? I'm not even sure I'm gay! WHAT? IS THAT HIS HAND ON MY ASS?

I raised my one hand as I pushed Neji way with the other. Before he could speak, I punched him as hard as I could on his face.

"NEJI!" Hinata exclaimed.

"HA! That asshole deserved it!" Naruto shouted while laughing at him.

* * *

"I don't see why I have to take care of you." I grumbled to Neji as I gave him another cold cloth to place over his eye.

"Thanks." Neji said quietly, surprising me. I tilted my head when he looked down at the floor sadly. He kind of looked cute...in a pathtic way. What in the world...am I feeling sorry for him. I sighed as I sat next to him on the counter.

"You're lucky I got you and not Naruto. I hit like a girl." I teased him, earning a small chuckle. "Do white eyes run in your family?"

"Yes, they do. And they're not white. They're..."

"Lilac." I supplied.

"Lilac?" Neji repeated as he raised his eyebrow. Great, now I'm embrassed.

"It's a color that's like a slightly purple tinted white."

"I see..." That bastard is smirking. Smirking bastard.

"How's your eye?" I asked him. HA! Where's your smirk now? Before he could answer, the door to kitchen opened and Naruto was stomping in followed by Sasuke, who was sporting a busted lip and black eye.

Sasuke sighed as he sat down next to Neji on the counter.

"You too?"

"Shut the fuck up, Neji."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE! YOU BETTER HAVE HIM FOUND WITHIN THE WEEK OR ELSE! YOU HAVE ONE SIMPLE TASK TO DO, AND THAT WAS TO PACK ALL HIS THINGS UP AND HAVE THEM SHIPPED TO MY MANOR! FIND HIM OR ELSE!"

* * *

_**AN: FIVE GUESSES AS TO WHO THAT LAST PERSON WAS! ANYWAY, SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! MY COMPUTER'S BEEN REALLY BITCHY THIS PAST WEEK. ANYWAY...READ AND REVIEW! OH, AND VOTE IF YOU HAVE TIME TO! GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS ALSO!**_

_**CHU!**_

_**DON'T OWN NARUTO...DREAMS DON'T COUNT...OR DO THEY...?  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Man, this place was a mess." Ten-Ten said as she put the last of the brooms into the broom closet and shut the door.

"You're telling me." Sakura agreed with her. "I'm tired. I think I'll head home. I don't want to worry my parents."

"I'll go with you." Ino told her.

"Bye guys." They said as they left the shop. Naruto yawned as he locked the shop and made his way upstairs. Once he was in his bedroom, he flopped down the bed expecting to feel sweet release, when all he felt was pain.

"OW!" Gaara said with a glare. Naruto glared back at him and got off of him. He yawned again, breaking the glaring contest and snuggled with Gaara, who too forgot the glaring contest.

"Why are you in my bed, not that I mind?" Naruto asked Gaara, who frowned.

"I'm happy." Gaara told Naruto, who nodded his head.

"I'm happy too."

"I don't...I don't want this to end. I don't want Shukaku to find me and for this to end." He told Naruto as tears came to his eyes. Naruto hugged Gaara to him and his kissed the top of his head.

"It won't happen..." Naruto told Gaara, who sniffed. Though, Naruto wasn't sure if he, HIS SELF, was convinced. "It can't..."

NEXT MORNING

"Good morning!" Ten-Ten greeted Gaara and Naruto as they came down stairs dressed and ready for the day. "I made breakfast."

"..." Naruto yawned as he and Gaara sat down. Ten-Ten placed plates infront of them. On them were baked bread, the other stewed meat.

"Thank you, Ten-chan." Gaara told Ten-Ten who sat down and giggled at how cute Naruto was acting. Naruto was asleep on his plate snoring lightly. "Ignore him, he had a nightmare and couldn't sleep."

"What should I do?" Ten-Ten asked Gaara, who shook his head.

"Nothing. That party was tiresome and it paid more than enough. We can afford to keep our shop closed for today."

"So, we're just going to rest?"

"Shopping." Gaara told her, then scooted a little to the left when Naruto instantly woke up as the smell of food woke him. "We need more ingredients and outfits."

"Yea, I wove snoffing!" Naruto said behind a mouthful of food, causing Ten-Ten to giggle and Gaara to roll his eyes.

* * *

"How does this look?" Ten-Ten asked shyly as she modeled a simple white kimono with a red tie.

"It looks really good!" Naruto told Ten-Ten who blushed slightly. Gaara gave a small frown as he moved forward and undid Ten-Ten's buns, causing her hair to flow down freely. "Even better! Myua, Ten-chan, your hair is very pretty."

"I agree. Leave your hair down, but out of your face." Gaara told her with a smile. Ten-Ten smiled and nodded her head.

"Well-well, someone dressed the whore up." A plain-looking man with brown hair and black eyes taunted as he walked up to them as they left the store. Ten-Ten looked down. "Oh, don't be modest. You almost couldn't recognize you without the dirt on your knees and cheeks."

"..." Ten-Ten remained silent as Naruto and Gaara glared at the man. The man then noticed Naruto and Gaara. He looked them up and down in apprecation.

"Oh, aren't you two lovely...?" He told them, causing Naruto to growl and step forward. "Fiesty. Are they friends of yours?"

"Fuck off." Naruto told them man in deceitfully calm voice.

"Such harsh language from a beautiful face." The man said with a laugh. "How much are the three of you? I could have some fun."

"More than you could ever hope to afford." A familiar voice from behind them said. They all looked in surprise as Neji and Sasuke walked passed and stood in front of them. The man flinched at the glares he was receiving.

"How about you do as "she" said and "Fuck off"." Sasuke suggested to the man as he placed a hand on his sword. The man nodded and quickly turned to leave.

"They aren't worth the trouble anyway...whores." The man mumbled. Naruto's eyes twitched as he quickly picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the man's head. "FUCK!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A FUCKING WHORE, ASSHOLE!" Naruto shouted in anger as he struggled against Sasuke, who was holding him from going after the man. The man, while holding his head, took off in a run. "LET ME GO, DAMN IT! I SNAP THAT BASTARD'S FUCKING DI-"

Sasuke silenced Naruto in the fastest way possible. SMACK

"...You..." Naruto glared as he wiped his mouth as though trying to get rid of the tingling feeling the kiss caused. SMACK

"Why the hell did you kiss ME?" Gaara asked Neji who was holding his red cheek. Ten-Ten giggled.

"I was caught up in the moment." Neji told him.

"What moment?"

"The moment where you start to take your clothes off and submit to me." Neji said, causing Gaara to smack his self on the forehead. He set his self up for that.

"You both are so adorable." Sasuke told them, causing them to blush. "So ukish. I wonder how much would you charge for a threesome-THUD!"

Naruto punched Sasuke in his face with a growl, causing Neji to wince at the blood pouring out of Sasuke's nose.

"You've got something to add?" Naruto asked as he turned his gaze on Neji, who shook his head. Naruto smiled. "Good."

MEANWHILE WITH THE BROWN-HAIRED GUY FROM EARLIER

"Subject located." He told a masked man, who smirked.

"How easy will extraction go?" The masked man asked.

"Not easy. So far, they have two of the ordered knights on their side."

"I see...let's formulate a plan and watch their movements."

"Agreed."

* * *

**SHORT BUT SWEET! MAYBE NOT AS SWEET AS A LONGER UPDATE BUT...ANYWAY, REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you have to hit me in the nose again? It seems to be your favorite part for you to hit me in." Sasuke complied as Naruto fussed over him lightly. Naruto looked a little guilty. "Of course, if this is the treatment I get afterward, I suppose a little pain never hurt. I've had worse."

"Jerk." Naruto said with a blush as he turned away from Sasuke, who chuckled. Ten-Ten giggled and Gaara shook his head; while Neji just watched in amusement at the two.

"Do you have anything plan for today?" Neji asked them (Gaara, Naruto, and Ten-Ten). They all shook their heads. "Excellent. Sasuke and I wanted to take you to the big city today. There is to be a parade."

"What's a parade?" Gaara and Naruto asked together. Neji gave a light frown. Sasuke just snorted; and Ten-Ten looked at them in surprise.

"You've never heard of a parade?" Sasuke asked, earning a glare from Naruto.

"And?"

"It's really fun! Different people with animals and costumes travel in a line down the road. We get to see all the high nobles, knights, and the honorable king! There's fresh food-"

"Food! I'm in!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Gaara nodded his head in agreement. It did sound interesting. "Let's put on our new kiminos and prepare!"

"For not being girls, you sure act like-ack!" Sasuke started, but Naruto lightly slapped his damaged nose as he walked by. "Dobe!"

"Teme!" Naruto shouted back. Gaara was about to follow, but a grip on his arm stopped him. He turned around and saw Ten-Ten looking down sadly.

"Ten-chan?"

"May...maybe I shouldn't go. I don't want to be the third wheel during your date." She told Gaara, who snorted.

"One: this isn't a date. Two: who said you have a choice." With that said, Gaara grabbed his wrist gently and pulled her behind her. Ten-Ten smiled happily.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"I'm leaving my hair down." Gaara told Naruto, who just finished putting his in a tight bun. "How do I look?"

Gaara did a little spin to show off the red kimino with a white outline and white obi. He wore small clogs.

"Like a little figurine." Ten-Ten answered with a smile. Gaara didn't know whether to smile at being pretty or frown at another strike at his masculinity. He decided to just not make a face as he looked at Ten-Ten.

She had her hair down, but out of her face. She wore red kimono with a black out line and black obi. She wore flat shoes.

"You look pretty, Ten-chan!" Naruto told her as he finished his makeup. "Let me put some make-up on you."

"Okay."

"Don't get any on your clothes." Gaara warned Naruto who was wearing a sky blue kimono with a white obi and white flat shoes.

After they were completely dressed, they walked down stairs and frowned when they saw two strange men in their house instead of Neji and Sasuke.

"Who the hell are you two?" Naruto asked as he stepped in front of Ten-Ten and Gaara.

"I am Hayate and this is-" Hayate trailed off as he gave a coughing fit.

"And I'm Gemma." The other guy introduced himself. "We've been assigned to escort you three to the parade in the next town."

"How do we know if you're really with Sasuke and Neji?" Gaara asked supiously.

"Sasuke-san said to make sure his "woman" was escorted their willing or not." Gemma said with a shrug. Naruto growled and his eyes flashed red. "I'm really sorry if we've inconvenience you."

"We were going anyway." Ten-Ten said, before Naruto or Gaara snapped at the two. Gemma eyes widen slightly as if just seeing Ten-Ten there. He then gave her a slow grin, earning a blush from her. Naruto was still fuming, but Gaara noticed and raised an eyebrow. This could be interesting.

"Shall we leave?" Hayate asked them just to be polite.

"Fine..." Naruto said in defeat.  
_

* * *

"The red dragon represents one brother and the red is the other brother." Gemma explained to them as they watched a "dragon" made of people with a gaint dragon costume dance around.

"It's so cool to look at." Naruto said with a bright smile. He giggled when the "dragon" batted its eye lashes at him. "Hey! Look it's Teme, Gaara!"

"Huh?" Gaara looked down the street at what Naruto was pointing at. He and the others watched in interest as Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and several other people rode beautiful horses.

"Those are the royal knights: Itachi, Kisame, Kyuubi, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Asuma, Lee, Gai, Kakashi, and Shino. They are the best knights since Minato." Gemma told them. Naruto frowned in slight recognition of the name.

"Whose Minato?" Gaara asked curiousy.

"He was the strongest in the land and could take on just about anything." Hayate told them.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked.

"He retired really early and settled down. Don't get me wrong, he's still good. He and his wife are just torn apart by their missing child...lost him many years ago..." Gemma trailed off thoughtfully as he stared at Naruto.

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, wave to your boyfriend, he's staring at you." Gemma told Naruto, who blushed and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was indeed appearing to stare at him. Naruto gave him a shy wave, earning a smirk. Sasuke then looked back forward.

"Teme..."

"Aw..." Ten-Ten said with a smile. "You're just too cute."

"Che'" Naruto sucked his teeth and crossed his arms with a pout. Gaara frowned and looked around behind him. "Gaara, what's up? You keep looking behind us. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing...I just thought...never mind." Gaara shook his head and smiled at Naruto. He then went back to watching the parade. _It feels like somebody's watching me..._

* * *

**SHORT BUT SWEET! MAYBE NOT AS SWEET AS A LONGER UPDATE BUT...ANYWAY, REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	10. Chapter 10

"What's this called?" Naruto asked Gemma as he poked and prodded his food.

"It's nothing, but a fried squid." Gemma told Naruto, who shivered in disgust when he saw Hayate slurp one down.

"They're good, Naruto-kun." Ten-Ten told Naruto before she too ate one. Gaara looked at his with a frown before sighing and popping one in his mouth. He chewed a bit in surprise. Naruto's mouth slammed open.

"NO! Spit it out, Gaara!" Naruto told him. Gaara finished chewing and swallowed. "NO!"

"Oh, shut up. You're causing a scene." It was true. Some people were looking.

"Stare any longer and I'll start to charge ya!" Naruto told them, causing them to leave or turn their heads. "How could you eat that?"

"It taste like...chicken ramen." Gaara told Naruto, hoping it would appeal to him. Naruto searched his face to see if he was lying. He then sighed and closed his eyes as he plopped the squid into his mouth and chewed. Naruto's eyes popped open in surprise and joy. Soon, the rest of the squid from the giant plate in the middle of the table was eaten.

Once they were finished, Gemma and Hayate decided to take them to meet Neji, Sasuke, and the others.

"Teme!" Naruto exclaimed happily to a smirking Sasuke as he ran up to meet him.

"And he said he didn't like him." Ten-Ten whispered to Gaara, who smiled and giggled.

"Good evening Gaara? Did you have fun?" Neji asked Gaara, who nodded his head and smiled.

"While they talk, how about I show you something cool that happens to the waterfall at dusk." Gemma suggested to Ten-Ten, who nodded and smiled. She didn't want to just stand there awkwardly. Before they left, Gaara grabbed his arm.

"Nothing better happen to her." He warned Gemma with a look that promised ripped out prostates. Gemma shuddered and nodded his head. Gaara let him go and watched them walk off.

"Ah...that's so cute. You're motherly instincts are so keen. I bet you'll be a great moth-SMACK!" Gaara punched Neji in the back of his head. Neji pouted.

* * *

  
"Did you enjoy the parade?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he led him to a nearby bench. Naruto sat down and nodded his head enthusiastically.

"It was really fun! Especially, the dragons dancing. One winked at me, and I got to try new things like squid!" Naruto exclaimed to him.

"A dragon winked at you. Does this mean I have competition?" Sasuke teased Naruto, who blushed lightly. "You know, if you haven't tried squid before, you probably haven't had a dango."

"Dango?" Naruto repeated in confusion. Sasuke brought his right hand out, which was previously behind his back, and held something on a stick to Naruto. Naruto took it and ate it. He then smiled at the taste.

"I thought you might like it. It's Itachi's favorite desert." Sasuke told Naruto.

"My favorite desert is pineapple and cream..." Naruto told him, but pouted. "But its exotic and really expensive...the only reason I got some was cause of...anyway, what's yours?"

"It use to be Ichigo daifuku, but I think..." Sasuke trailed off and leaned closer to Naruto, who blushed but didn't move. "I rather like the taste of your sweet lips more..."

Naruto melted into the kiss and let Sasuke pull him closer. He wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

"Delicious." Sasuke muttered against Naruto's lips when he pulled away. Naruto's blush deepen, but he smiled.

* * *

"Look at all of them." Ten-Ten whispered as the hundreds of beautiful swans swam around. "They're so beautiful."

"Yea..." Gemma agreed, except he was looking at an obivious Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten felt eyes on her, so she turned to look at Gemma. Gemma grinned, causing her to blush, then went to looking at the swans. "They come here every year around this time. It's a beautiful sight; however, you wouldn't want to go down there. My friend, Raidou, learned the hard way that swans are very temperamental and territorial creatures. They nearly pecked him to death."

"I bet that was funny to see." Ten-Ten said with a giggle.

"Hilarious."  


* * *

  
"And in order to honor our fallen heroes, this parade was created by the third Hokage." Neji said as he finished explaining the meaning behind the parade to Gaara, who nodded his head.

"I've heard of the great wars...I just didn't know what they were actually about." He told Neji. "I'm sorry about your father."

"Don't be. I'm not. He died for what he believed was right...he died doing what he loved, and that was protecting his loved onces." Neji told Gaara, then asked. "What of your parents?"

"I...I never knew my parents. I think. I lost my memory when I was younger...Naruto took care of me." Gaara answered sadly as he looked down at the ground with a glare. "I wish I could remember...maybe there's someone out there looking for me. Someone that loves me."

"Naruto loves you." Neji pointed out, earning a small smile and nod from Gaara. "And...I think I do too..."

"Neji..." Gaara whispered as Neji closed the gap between them and kissed him gently. "I...I think I lo-"

"Gaara, fireworks!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards Gaara, who lightly pushed Neji away. "Itachi-kun said that there's gonna be fireworks soon! Let's go watch them! Let's go find Ten-Ten."

"No need to. We're right here." Gemma said as he and Ten-Ten walked up. Naruto grinned as he grabbed Ten-Ten and Gaara and dragged them towards the hill everyone was gathering at.

"Energetic little thing, isn't he?" Gemma said in a teasing voice. Sasuke shrugged with a smirk.

"It's one of his better qualities."

"Let's hurry up and catch up with them." Neji told them. They nodded in agreement.

MEANWHILE, GAARA AND THE OTHERS MADE IT TO THE CROWDED HILL

Naruto let go of their hands.

"I can't wait!" He told them with a smile. They nodded their heads in agreement. As Sasuke and the others made their way, the hill got a little crowded and Gaara was some how separated from from them.

"Naruto? Ten-Ten...?" Gaara called as he looked around. He was about to say something else when a hand flew over his mouth and pulled him away from the crowd.

* * *

**AN: WELL, HERE'S AN UPDATE. BETTER LATE THAN NEVER! REVIEW AND VOTE FOR THIS STORY TO BE UPDATED SOONER +COUGH+...ANYWAY...OH, AND GO ON MY PROFILE AND DO THE QUIZ I HAVE POSTED AT THE BOTTOM. MAKE SURE THAT USE YOUR PEN NAME FOR THIS SITE. FIRST 6 TO GET 100% WILL WIN A PRIZE! GOOD LUCK!**

**OH! AND I DON'T OWN NARUTO...WISH I DID THOUGH T.T  
**


	11. Chapter 11

"MPmph!" Gaara struggled against his "captor", but it was for not as he was pulled into a dark alley way.

"Kankuro, what are you doing? You were suppose to ASK him to come! Not kidnap him!" Gaara was turned around and saw the girl from the other night, Temerai, walking up to them. "Gaara, I'm sorry that this might be scary you; however, when the idiot takes his hand from your mouth, you mustn't scream. Okay? If you do, then he'll have to put his filthy hands back over your mouth."

"..." Gaara nodded his head.

"My hands are NOT filthy, bitch..." Kankuro mumbled as he slowly removed his hands. Gaara backed into a nearby wall fearfully.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked as his eyes darted around for an escape route.

"Gaara, you don't remember us?" Temerai asked in a hurt voice. Gaara shook his head with a frown.

"Should I? Who...you seem kind of familiar." Gaara admitted.

"Damn, that hit to the head fucked him up. Thank God that old bastard is dead." Kankuro growled out. Temerai nodded her head in agreement.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Gaara...You are our missing younger brother. When you were young, father use...he use to abuse you. One day, he shoved you off a bridge and into a river. You hit your head on the way down. It was the last time that we saw you." Kankuro explained to Gaara, whose eyes widen in surprise.

"We...we tried to save you...when we could...we searched for you...Gaara...I-I...I'm so sorry." Temerai broke down crying and ran up to Gaara. She embraced him tightly. "I love you, Gaara..."

"You don't know how glad we are that you're alive." Kankuro told Gaara with a smile.

"How...how do you know I'm "your" Gaara?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Cause, you have mother's eyes." Temerai told him as she opened and showed him her locket. Inside was a picture of a family consisting of: a man with dark brown hair, a woman with dark red hair, a small blond girl, even smaller brunette boy, and a baby with red hair and green eyes being held by the woman. "This was taken two weeks after you were born...Mother...she didn't have much strength left in her...she passed away three weeks after you were born."

"The old man...sort of lost his mind that day..." Kankuro added with a scowl on his face.

"AH!" Gaara shouted in pain as he dropped to his knees. He clenched his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. DEMON! MONSTER! YOU KILLED HER! IF IT WERE UP TO ME, YOU'LL BE DEAD!** FATHER, HELP ME!** DEMON! DEMON! **WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?** MONSTER! **I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL, MOMMY**! LIAR! FILTHY DEMON LIAR! I'LL BEAT THE DEMON OUT OF YOU! **NO! NO!** "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Gaara!" Temerai dropped to her knees and shook him. This caused him to shout even louder.

"What the fuck is wrong with him!" Kankuro asked Temerai in panic.

"I don't know!"

"Someone's going to think we're hurting him-" Kankuro was cut off by the sound of footsteps rushing into the alley.

"GAARA!" Naruto shouted as he pushed Kankuro and Temerai out of the way. Naruto held Gaara to him. "Shh...shh..."

"Naru...demon..." Gaara whispered brokenly as he looked up at Naruto. Naruto gasped at the lack of life in Gaara's eyes.

"Ga-g-gaara...?"

"What did you do to him?" Neji asked as he walked up to Kankuro.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, my ass! Nothing doesn't cause this!" Neji growled as he gestured towards Gaara.

"He might be remembering." Temerai told Neji, who raised his fist to punch Kankuro.

"Remembering what?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"The past."

* * *

**AN: WELL, HERE'S AN UPDATE. ****YEA, ME! SORRY, I HAVNE'T IN A WHILE. I WAS SICK...OH, AND THE WINNER/S OF THE FIRST QUIZ ABOUT ME WILL BE POSTED ON MY PROFILE ALONG WITH THEIR PRIZE! IF YOU WANT TO COLLECT, PM ME AND I WILL DELIEVER WITHIN 2 TO 3 BUSINESS DAYS!**


	12. Chapter 12

"How is he?" Temerai asked Naruto as he quietly closed the door to Gaara's room. Naruto glared at her, which failed at scary her because of the tears silently streaming down his face. Naruto sniffed as Sasuke pulled him to his chest. After a minute of crying, he finally stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry...we're sorry."

"We didn't know that he would go cra-" Kankuro stopped his words when he received glares. "We didn't know he would react like that."

"Why did you take him? Why couldn't you do it properly?" Neji asked them with a deep frown.

"We wanted to talk to him alone; plus, this is the first time we've seen him in weeks. It was...impulsive...and stupid." Temerai admitted as she hugged her arms to herself. "But you don't know how it is...we...we finally found him! Our baby brother...the only thing that we had left of mother...he...we thought he was dead..."

"Temerai..." Kankuro whispered as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Temerai's eyes filled and over ran with water.

"I promised! I promised our mother that I would look after him! I would protect him and love him as she would...and...I failed...before I could even try, I failed...it hurt...but then we saw him at that party." Temerai wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and gave a wry smile. "We had accepted a mission before we went to the party, so we had to finish it. We just got back in time for the festival, when we saw him. We didn't want to hurt him...I..."

"I understand, I think." Naruto said with a voice full of sympathy. He then asked, "Can you tell us some about Gaara's past?"

"There's not much to tell. Gaara grew up neglected by our father. Our uncle raised him while our father raised us. When our uncle died, Gaara moved in with us. He was around 7 then. That bastard...he abused Gaara mentally and physically until when Gaara was about 10...he pushed him off of a bridge, just like that. Temerai and I tried to help him, but...it was too late." Kankuro informed them.

"When I asked Gaara about his past, he said he couldn't remember. Did he hit his head or something?" Naruto asked curiously.

"He must have, dobe." Sasuke told Naruto, whose eyes narrowed at him but made no comment.

"And now, he remembering...Poor Gaara." Ten-Ten whispered. "I wish there was something we could do..."

"You can be there for him. We all can." Naruto told them with a look of determination. "There's no way in hell this will bring Gaara down as long as he has friends and family that love and support him. We've been through worse. We've been through hell and back. And we sure shitting well will get through this."

"I agree." Temerai said as she and the rest nodded their heads. "We...we're leaving."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Didn't you hear my speech?"

"We heard, but...we're not really his family."

"What do you mean?" Ten-Ten asked in confusion. "You just said you're his brother and sister."

"He doesn't remember us, and when he does...he'll probably hate us for not being stronger or brave enough to stand up to that bastard. If...if he doesn't, just contact Baki. He'll know where to find us." Kankuro told them as they turned and walked down the stairs. "Take care of the squirt."

"..." With that said, they left.

"May I see him...by myself?" Neji asked Naruto, who nodded his head as he yawned.

"You're exhausted, go to sleep." Sasuke told Naruto as he led him towards his room.

"I'm...+yawn+...not tired." Naruto protested weakly as Sasuke pulled back his covers. Naruto climbed into bed, and Sasuke pulled the sheets up. Sasuke was about to walk away, when Naruto grabbed his wrist. "Stay...I need you..."

"...Okay." Sasuke climbed into the other side of the bed under the covers and pulled Naruto to his chest. Naruto snuggled.

WITH NEJI AND SLEEPING GAARA

"You're not a demon..." Neji whispered in Gaara's ears, causing Gaara to stop whimpering in his sleep. "You're an angel...my angel...even if I've only known you for a while...I think...I love you. Don't let that dead bastard bring you down...spread your wings in fly, I know its corny...but its true. I'll be there to help you."

"..."

"..." Neji sighed as he leaned down and kissed Gaara on his lips. He lingered there for a couple of seconds, then pulled back. "I love you so much..."

Neji climbed into bed next to Gaara and pulled him close to him.

"...Neji..." Gaara whispered as snuggled deep into Neji. "My Neji..."

"My Gaara..."

* * *

**AN: WELL, HERE'S AN UPDATE. ****YEA, ME! SORRY, I HAVEN'T IN A WHILE. I WAS SICK...OH, AND I HAVE A NEW QUIZ COMING OUT! KEEP CHECKING MY PROFILE FOR IT!  
**


End file.
